Dark Angel
by shadownymph
Summary: Set in Mirai Trunks' timeline. Mirai #17 captures and torments a girl, but is he truely a monster? Graphic scenes of torture/rape. Mirai #17 x OC
1. Marvelous

_Author's Note:__ Set in Mirai Trunks' alternate timeline. The female character is whoever you want it to be. =3 This is a darker story containing scenes of torture/rape. If this isn't your kind of story, you should check out my other fics instead. Poem is Night Close by Michael R. Slaughter. If you enjoy the story, please review! Flames will be deleted. ;)_

**Beautiful Monster**

**Chapter 1**

Under night close  
Death rose to greet me.  
I turned; looked back,  
Though nothing beckoned –  
No one cried or mourned.

Scorned by all  
– My fellow race –  
I shed the byes to empty space, then  
Gazed upon the stony face  
Of Death anon, and  
So chose our treaty.

The androids were attacking the city again. Trunks had insisted I stay behind with his mother, but there was no way I was going to let him go off and fight them alone. He had become especially protective of me ever since the androids killed his mentor, Gohan. We arrived at South City to see it in ruins. Black smoke billowed from a collapsing building, but what unnerved me the most was how quiet it was. The deathly silence always bothered me the most when it came to these times.

But where we the androids? They showed themselves within seconds, the female machine striking Trunks hard in the back, and the male grabbing me in a choke hold. Trunks was knocked to the ground, but quickly recovered and came after #17. The android released me as he countered Trunks' attack. He threw Trunks into a building, and #18 went after him. The loud crashes told me Trunks wouldn't be defeated easily.

I was alone with the male machine. I ran at him, throwing my fists at his face, which he easily dodged. He was very fast; so fast, he managed to slip behind me and clasp his hand on my throat. He could crush me in seconds. He laughed in my ear. He let go of my throat and shoved me to the ground. I quickly got back to my feet and watch him closely. If I waited for him to attack me, I would have a better chance at countering him. He was just too fast.

I blinked, and he was in front of me, clutching my face. "Let me go!" I screamed and threw my fist at his cheek. He didn't even flitch; my hand was in excruciating pain. I think I broke it.

He smirked and murmured icily, "I could easily crush your skull, but what fun would that be? I have plans for you." He inched closer to my face so that the tip of his nose brushed mine. "I can't help myself anymore, you are so beautiful." He threw his fist into my stomach, and I doubled over, incapacitated. Unable to move or scream, I stared up at him as his icy grin returned. Horrible images of what he possibly had in store for me flashed in my mind before I blacked out.

* * *

He carried me over his shoulder into the dark room, and there he tossed me down on something soft. I groggily sat up and realized I was sprawled on a bed. I tried to look around the room, wondering how long I had been out. I tried to sense Trunks, but I couldn't pick up his ki. That terrified me because that meant one of two things: either he was dead or I was miles away from him.

I heard the cold laughter of the android, and I tried to scramble away. He caught my ankle and yanked me back down the bed so he was now hovering over me. His piercing blue eyes were cold like ice. #17 had a smudge of dirt on his cheek from our encounter earlier, probably when I tried to punch him. His eyes flickered over me hungrily.

"Stay away from me!" I spat. He laughed in response.

"We're going to play a new game," he murmured, pressing his chest against mine. His breath was warm against my cheek. My spine tingled under his touch. He swiftly moved a strand of hair out of my face, allowing his hand to snake behind my neck. "Depending on how well you play will determine if you get to live," he whispered in my ear. I whimpered in protest, but #17 gave my neck a sharp squeeze as emphasis. Fear shot through me when I realized what kind of game he was planning…

He kept his one hand behind my neck, and the other tangled itself in my hair. He lowered down and hesitated at a fingerbreadth from my face. I could smell him. His scent was kind of sweet, like a combination of sugar and powder. "Piss off, you sick freak!"

Stinging agony burned through my cheek as his hand slapped the left side of my face. Screaming, I reached up to cover it, but he pinned my arm above my head. His mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. "Stop resisting me, bitch. I'd hate to deform that pretty face of yours."

His lips were on mine then, moist, warm, and eager. He kissed me fervently, pressing me into the pillow. Using the hand on my neck, he pulled me deeper into his kiss. He had caught me off guard, and I tried to catch my breath with a quick pant. Consequently, he misunderstood my distress for passion. He began to kiss me more hungrily, his desperate tongue probing my lips for entrance. He succeeded when I tried to catch my breath again. His mouth was warm, and his lips were soft. I started to pull away but he held me in place. He wasn't going to let me go.

The hand that was pinning my arm moved to my cheek and down to my neck. He caressed it so gently it was almost like he hadn't even touched me. I shivered. From my neck, his hand trailed down my sternum and to the base of my stomach. His fingers played with the edge of my shirt, allowing the tips to slip underneath. This made something inside me burn. His hand slowly slid underneath my shirt to rest on my stomach, the warmth growing even stronger.

He broke the kiss and propped himself up so he could look down at me. His dark hair spilled over his shoulder. As he watched me, his expression was mixed with amusement and curiosity. His hand slid further up my stomach to the edge of my bra. He was trying to tease me, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction from me. He was a murderous monster, and I loathed him.

"Isn't this fun?" he whispered.

"You make my skin crawl," I snapped. His head titled to the side, as if he was pondering what I just said. He smirked.

He leaned into my ear, "I don't think you'll say that once I have you begging for more. And I intend to take my sweet time until you do." He planted a quick kiss on my cheek. He tickled my ear with his breath.

"If that's your plan, we'll be here forever," I retorted.

The room was kind of chilly, and now I was shivering even more. #17 withdrew his hand from my shirt and wrapped the blanket over us. He was on top of me again. His warm body helped with the chills, even though I would have rather frozen to death than lay next to him. "Now where was I?" He pressed his lips to my neck, his tongue slipping out occasionally. His right arm wrapped around my shoulders and held me closer to him while his left hand found my breast. I gasped, to my horror, in delight. He chuckled against my lips, and I fought the urge to claw at his eyes. He squeezed it gently, his finger tips tracing over it until they found the center. I gasped again when he found my nipple was and traced gently over it. I squirmed underneath him, trying to create some distance, but it was futile. His tongue was on my neck and the combination of movements caused heat to swell in my lower body.

"Please stop," I panted. He laughed into my neck and recaptured my lips for just a moment and then sat up. He untied his bandana and dropped it to the floor. He lifted his shirts to expose his abdomen, and taking my hand, placed it on his flat stomach. His skin was smooth and warm, just like mine.

For the first time, I wondered how much of him was actually mechanical. I knew he was technically a cyborg, having been built from a human body, but he looked and felt so real. If I didn't know him for the murderous psychopath that he is, I would have guessed he was just a normal, handsome man.

"This can be fun for you too if you cooperate," he said, taking off the shirts completely and dropping them to the floor. He brought my hands up to his chest.

"Never," I hissed. He held my hands there for a moment. His stoic expression suddenly changed into a dangerous grin.

"If you try to fight me, I will kill you…slowly."

He was on me then, smothering my lips with his, his tongue anxious and hungry. His hand slipped under my shirt and reached for my breast again, his fingers trailing over the fabric of my bra tantalizingly slow. He touched the flesh of my chest and I shuddered. I felt him grin into my lips, and he withdrew his hand. He rose up and reached for the bottom of my shirt. He slowly slid it up, exposing my stomach to the chilly room. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my navel, causing heat to flood my veins. I couldn't believe I was becoming aroused by him.

His tongue slipped out and nipped at the sensitive flesh. I gasped and tried to scoot away from him, but he clutched my hips and held me firmly in place. I grimaced as his fingers sunk into my skin. He grinned up at me and started to trail his tongue up my stomach. He took my shirt and pulled it up and over my head.

He was in front of me again, his lips only an inch from mine. "Kiss me," he murmured.

"No!" I spat. I wanted to throw my fists in his face, but knew that would get me killed. He took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. His face inched closer to mine. He grasped my hand and I screamed as pain suddenly shot through my arm. I heard something pop in my hand as #17 increased the pressure on my fingers.

"I hate defiance," he hissed. "Obey me, or I will crush every bone in your hand." He squeezed again and the pain was unbearable. He smirked when I kept screaming. "Does that hurt?" he cooed. "All you have to do is simply obey me, and I'll make this as painless as possible." He let go of my hand and reached for my chin. "Kiss me."

I stared up into his eyes searching for some kind of warmth, comfort, or at least reassurance, but all that was there was the cold, solemn lifelessness that never changed. I moved my left hand slowly to reach his cheek. My right hand was numb…probably broken, so I left it lay limp on the pillow. Grasping the back of his head, I pulled him down so our lips could touch. It was a mere brush, and so we stayed like that for a few moments until I pressed mine deeper against his. The act itself was sickening, but I could do nothing more than abide his every whim.

His frantic urges returned; his kisses hot and greedy. He pulled me against his chest, slipping one hand behind my back to reach my bra. He fumbled with it for several moments, unsuccessful in his conquest to unlatch it. He rose up and glared down at me. I already knew what he wanted me to do, so I aided him in unlatching it. He pulled it off of me and dropped it somewhere. I couldn't really see, the sun had already set and the room was much darker now. I managed to peer over #17's shoulder a couple times to see past the window, but all I could see was metal rubble. Probably a city the dynamic duo had obliterated long ago.

He rose up to get a better look at me. He didn't touch me, just merely observed. He fell back on me, kissing me again, pulling me against him so our bare skins touched. He left my lips and trailed down my neck to clavicle. His tongue probed at the hollow between the bones. He slithered down further, took one breast in hand, and grazed at my nipple. I shrieked in startled delight.

He chuckled lowly, gently suckling the sensitive pink tip. The pleasure was mind numbing. I thrashed against him, trying to free myself of him, refusing to feel pleasure from this monster. He took my arms, and once again I was pinned. His mouth never left my breast. He released my arms.

His right arm snaked around my waist, pulling my deeper into his mouth, and his free hand found its way to my other breast. He nipped and nibbled the taught peak, and a mewled cry escaped my lips. I arched my back in response to the waves of pleasure he was sending through my body. It was like he was controlling me somehow…forcing these reactions from me against my will. It was like electricity.

And I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from him before this went any farther. He was already gaining satisfaction from the few responses he managed to get from me. He retreated from my breast with a sigh of disappointment, and ran his hands down my stomach, stopping at my jeans. He reached for the button, unzipped them, and started tugging them down my thighs. They were at my knees when he leaned down to kiss my abdomen through my panties. I shivered when his lips trailed down my thigh. He pulled the jeans off and tossed them to the side. He moved between my thighs.

He watched me for a moment, and then lifted me so his crotch was pressed against mine. I gasped. "Please, #17…" I whimpered. It was a protest, not a request. I just wanted to go home, back to Capsule Corp., and scrub his essence from my skin in a scorching hot shower. His grin widened.

"Don't worry," he cooed as he rubbed the inside of my thigh. "This will feel good. I _promise_." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square wrapper. He tossed it down on me and it landed on my sternum, right between my breasts. It was a condom. I looked up at him in alarm. He laughed icily, and that was when I realized my cheeks were wet. Was the ceiling leaking? I stared up into the black abyss, but all I saw was darkness, and #17's ghostly face glowing in the white moonlight. The ceiling wasn't leaking at all; I was crying. He moved his hands again. My eyes were focused upward so I didn't see what he was doing, but I quickly realized he was removing his own jeans when I heard _ziiip_. He yanked them off and was free of them in moments. He hovered over me in only his undergarments, his thick erection hard against my center. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'm growing impatient. Let's rid ourselves of these last garments."

His fingers slid under the edges of my panties and he wasted no time in sliding them down my thighs. He removed his undergarments just as quickly. He positioned himself between my thighs and eyed the condom eagerly. He leaned over me and murmured, "I want you to put it on me." I shuddered when I felt the tip of his length brush my thigh. Hesitantly, I reached for the condom on my chest and carefully tore the wrapper. The condom had a lot of lubrication on it and it made my fingers sticky when I placed it on the tip of his engorged member and rolled it down the shaft. He sighed in delight.

He pushed me back down on the bed and spread my legs farther apart. His fingers traced down my center, searching for my opening, and probing it apart so he could slide himself in. He moaned as he slowly slid in. He was quite large, much larger than I'd anticipated. I too sighed in delight. He stopped moving once he was all the way in. He grinned down at me. "Doesn't this feel good?" Heat flushed across his cheeks making them sparkle, pink in the moonlight.

He laid down on me and started kissing me in rhythm with his thrusts. They were slow and gentle at first. "I've wanted to do this for a long, _long_ time," he confessed in my ear. How long had he been planning to capture me? He started to pick up speed with his thrusts, and continued the same rhythm for a few moments. I moaned into his neck as his thick member filled me again and again. It was a tight fit, but not too tight. As much as I hated to admit it, it was kinda perfect. He pulled out of me and I groaned in disappointment. He pulled me to him and kissed me with the same craze as before. Sweat formed on his back underneath the blanket. His skin felt like fire against mine.

I hoped he was finished with me, but he suddenly slid in again, causing me to cry out in ecstasy. He returned with the same pace, quick and steady. It was maddening, but I bit my lip to keep from moaning. My hands clutched the sheets beneath me to keep me from digging them into his backside, forcing him deeper inside me. I was letting him have his way with me, knowing it was the only way I would stay alive, and I would hate myself afterwards. I hated myself now.

He moaned into my ear, "This feels incredible. I never thought you would feel this tight. Are you a virgin?"

I was not a virgin, but the number of sexual partners I'd had in the past was low…only two before him.

"Bleed on me, I want to be your first," he panted against my ear.

"I won't bleed," I replied.

He stopped suddenly and glared at me. His eyes flared with rage. "Someone has already had you?" Fury shook in his voice, and I cringed under his smoldering gaze. The anger faded suddenly and he said, "No matter. I will mark you anyway."

He went back to thrusting in and out, in and out, my breasts pressed firmly against his chest. His placed his hand at the bottom of my back and pushed me closer to him. He clung to me, his thick member filling my center with warm satisfaction.

#17 was panting now, the sweet bliss becoming too much for him. He hastened his thrusts until he was nearly pounding me. His breathing quickened, and I could feel his heart pounding against our chests. I felt his member throb, and he pushed one last time before crying out and collapsing on top of me. He groaned and pushed in a few more times before lying completely still. He breathed heavily into my hair. His arms were tight around me.

"That was…marvelous," he said and propped himself onto his elbow. "Perhaps marvelous isn't the appropriate word…more like splendid. It would have been marvelous had you chosen to ride me." He grinned at me. He kissed me before I could retort with a nasty insult. "There's always _next time_," he murmured against my lips. Dear Kami, he planned to do this again?

He climbed off of me and fumbled for his clothes in the dark. I sat up and rubbed my right hand, which started to throb again. I needed to ice it immediately. I wondered if he would make good on his word and let me go. I also knew if he wasn't satisfied with tonight, he would kill me. Maybe he would kill me anyway. Honestly, it didn't even matter because as I watched the naked monster dress himself, something inside me wanted to die. When he was fully dressed, he glanced over his shoulder and grinned at me. He kissed me fiercely before flying out the window.

_To be continued…_


	2. The Game

_Author's Note__: Warning, explicit content and sexiness ahead. ;) Song lyrics are from Christina Perri's song "Jar of Hearts." Enjoy! Read and review. Flames will be deleted. I don't own DBZ or the song lyrics._

**Beautiful Monster**

**Chapter 2**

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul

I sat in the shower, allowing the hot water to douse me. I don't know how long I sat there, but I wouldn't get out until I felt clean. I wouldn't move from that spot until _his _essence was completely gone. When I had returned to Capsule Corp, Bulma frantically greeted me at the door. She threw her arms around me.

"Where in hell have you been? You've been gone for hours! Trunks is out there searching for you now!"

Bulma and Trunks weren't my family. They took me in one day when the androids attacked Pepper Town a few years ago. That's where I was born and raised, and the day the androids attacked it, everyone in the city had been killed; everyone except me. I had been hiding in a cellar on the outskirts of town. Well, not exactly hiding. My family had owned it, and I often went down there to study because it was remote, underground, and very, very quiet. Then, out of nowhere the androids attacked, destroying everything in sight. I was buried under rubble, gravely injured, and barely alive. That's when Gohan and Trunks found me. They flew me back to Capsule Corp and Bulma nursed me back to health.

She allowed me to stay with them after that, seeing as I had no one left. I began training under Gohan and grew stronger over the years. After Gohan was killed, Trunks and I were all that was left to defend the people from those monsters. Obviously, we weren't enough.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Yui, is everything ok? You've been in there for almost an hour," Bulma called. I knew she was worried, considering I had offered her no explanation when I returned this evening. What was I supposed to tell her? The fiendish android had caught me off guard and seduced me? I was disgusted with myself, but at least I was alive.

"Everything's fine," I called back.

I wondered how much longer Trunks and I could keep this up before the androids actually finished us off. I turned the shower off and stepped out that sliding glass door. I wrapped myself in a towel. It was quiet now, she must have left. I was glad because I really didn't feel like answering any questions. Capsule Corp had many guest rooms, and Bulma let me have one that had its own bathroom. I opened the door and stepped into my room. It was dark, save for the lone lamp that shone in the gloom. I went over to my bed to change into the clothes I had laid there, completely oblivious to the figure that lingered by my window. A shadow passed across the wall, and I spun around to face the dark haired figure half-hidden by the flapping curtains. His hair drifted across his face in the breeze.

It was the android, and he was standing by my window. What frightened me even more was he now knew where my friends and I were. How could I have been so stupid? Because he had left before me, I never thought to check behind me to see if anyone was following me home. I wondered how long he had been standing there, and how much longer I had to live. The android licked his lips as he sauntered over to kill me.

My heart stopped. Had he already killed Bulma? She had been outside my bathroom door moments ago. I glanced toward my door, and as if reading my thoughts, he replied, "Don't worry. I didn't touch your precious friend."

I flinched at his icy tone. "Why are you here?" I demanded.

There was something about the way he strode towards me; he was haunting, menacing, and sent tremors through my body. I realized I was standing there in my towel. I reached for my clothes, but he slung them off the bed before I could get to them. His grin widened as he looked over me hungrily.

"I neglected to mention something earlier," he said coolly, brushing a hand over my cheek. "There is one more condition to my not killing you." Of course, I should have known he wouldn't let me go so easily. "After tonight, you are to meet me every Friday evening at the same place and time as today. If for some reason you fail to meet me within the allotted time, whether you are a second late or don't show at all, I will come here and slaughter both the boy and the woman. And believe me, they will _suffer_."

My breath caught in my throat and I started to back away when he caught my arm.

"If you inform your friends of our new game and try to escape, I will hunt every corner of this wretched planet until I find where you are hiding, and I will force you to watch as I murder your friends. Then, I will kill you, so running would do you no good. If your friends try to assist you in any way, they will be dead within the hour. Am I making myself clear?"

The android's smoldering eyes were boring into mine as he held me against him. "I understand," I said weakly. "I will come to you willingly. I will even give you exactly what you want, however I have a condition of my own."

The android's brow quirked in curiosity; or was it amusement? "These are my conditions, whore. Who are you to request anything?"

"If you will not allow me even one condition, then I will come to you, but I will not participate in your sick games. Whatever it is you want, you will have to take by force," I hissed.

He laughed and leaned in to my ear, "So if I allow you one condition, you'll ride me as long as I desire?" I cringed against him. His words made my skin crawl. I nodded. He pulled me into his arms and started kissing my neck. His tongue probed and sucked there, sending shivers down my back. He ran his hands down my back, over my backside, and in my thigh. "Tell me what your condition is."

"You can't bring harm to either of my friends. That goes for your partner. If you can assure me their safety," I moved his black hair away from his face. "I'll give you anything you want," I whispered into his ear. I licked his lobe, and a quick gasp of surprise escaped his lips. "Do we have an agreement?" I allowed my tongue to slip into his ear, and he groped my backside in response. He pulled me closer to him and grunted.

"Yes," he hissed into my hair. His sweet scent filled my nose as I pressed my face into his hair.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me face first into the wall. He groped me from behind and murmured against my ear, "I'm getting hard."

He pressed his hips against me, and I could feel his bulge hardening in his jeans. His breath tickled my ear and made something inside me burn. The warmth spread from my chest, down to my stomach, and to my center. My arms were pressed against the wall, and I tried to keep the pressure off the right one, which was now in a cast. The android had shattered my hand earlier. He must have noticed my resistance, because he stopped pushing against me and gave me a chance to readjust my arms.

Once I was better adjusted, he placed his hands on my hips and rubbed me against him. He groaned into my ear. "Please #17, if my friends hear…they may attack you. I don't want them to get hurt," I sobbed. "We should go somewhere else." He licked my ear lobe.

"Too late," he said and pushed his erection against me. "I can't wait another second. I'll be quiet," he mumbled. He ran his hands up my sides, and then around my thighs. He pulled me against him more, his bulge now hard and ready. His hands left me and went for his jeans. They were down in seconds. I felt him fumbling with something, hopefully a condom, and then he moved my towel up. His erection rested against me. He pushed my legs apart, and slid into me once he found my entrance. I hissed against the wall.

I was sore; not from our encounter earlier that evening, but from where I had scrubbed so vigorously in the shower afterwards. "You like that?" he whispered, his breath hot against my ear. He sped up his rhythms and pain seared through the center of my body. His hands wound to my front and he yanked the towel from me. "Aah, much better. You have a nice ass, did you know that? I didn't get a good enough look at it earlier."

He laughed against my cheek as he increased his rhythm, grunting as he did. He leaned against me, pushing me more into the wall. It was cold against my bare body, but the android didn't let up. He writhed and panted, keeping the same quick, steady pace the entire time. He groped my backside roughly, and started trailing kisses down my neck and shoulder.

"Oh Kami," he moaned, pulling me against him as he continued to thrust into me. Suddenly, he pulled out and went to my bed. He pulled his shirts off over his scarf, and then untied the red fabric so it could fall to the floor with the rest of his garments. He was now completely naked. His erection was swollen and massive.

He climbed into my bed and motioned for me to follow. I started to lie down next to him but he pulled me on top of him. I sat on his erection and he hissed in ecstasy. He pushed his hips into me, begging for entrance. He was sprawled out underneath me, and I realized I could use this to my advantage. I was dominating him this way. A plan started to form in my head…

I leaned down so I could whisper in his ear, "That feel good?" I took his swollen member and rubbed the tip against my clit. I moaned into his ear. "You're so big." He panted as I continued the slow motion.

"Put it in," he murmured. He moved his head so he could capture my lips. I kissed him fiercely, plunging my tongue into his eager mouth. Still holding his throbbing member, is placed it at my entrance and slid down on it. He sighed in delight. I dug my hands into his hair and pulled him deeper into my kiss. I broke the kiss and he groaned in disappointment. I sat up and he held one of my hands that was on his chest, and used the other to grip my breast. I sighed and looked down at him. Desire sparkled in his eyes.

I started to move back and forth on his engorged member, enjoying the sensation of him filling me. He rubbed my breast, his thumb rolling over my nipples. My breath caught in my throat as I suppressed a moan. He grinned.

I started slowly, but he encouraged me to pick up pace as he moved my hip. I started to move quicker, and his face twisted in pure bliss. He was panting now, and I leaned down so I could kiss his sweet lips. His kissed me hungrily, and then moved his lips to my neck. He grasped my hips and started moving against me, in sync with my rhythm. "#17," I moaned his name into his ear. That must have triggered his climax, because he gave a deep groan as he thrust into me one last time, allowing his arms to fall limp at his sides. He breathed heavily. I started to climb off of him, but his arms encircled my waist and he pulled me down to him for one last kiss.

I climbed off of him the second he let go. He lay there at my side for several minutes before getting up and dressing himself. Once he was fully clothed, he looked down at me. I grinned up at him. Taking his arm, I pulled him to me and kissed his lips. He laughed, "Now this is more like it." He nipped at my throat and trailed kisses up to my cheek. He whispered in my ear, "See you Friday." I watched his retreating back, wishing for him to believe every word I say, and every action to be sincere. I gripped the sheets as I watched him leave out the window. I collapsed onto my pillow, suppressing the sobs as tears fell down my cheeks. I wanted the android to believe me, _want _me, long for me. This was all part of my plan, and he would never see it coming. I craved for revenge. I was going to destroy him.

_To be continued…_


	3. Demons

_Author's Note__: Warning, explicit content ahead. If you don't like darker stories, you should check out my other fics instead. Rated M for a reason! The lyrics are from Cecilia Cheung's song "Xing Yu Xin Yue (Wish Upon a Star)". The song is in Mandarin, but it is one of the most beautiful and heartfelt songs I've ever heard. Enjoy! R & R, flames will be deleted. ;) I don't own DBZ or the song lyrics._

**Beautiful Monster**

**Chapter 3**

I must control myself

And cry in a way that no one notices

Feign my aloofness

Don't want you to know

I blame myself for being timid

My heart aches until breathing becomes difficult

I can no longer find the traces you left behind

Staring at you forthrightly

I'm powerless to do anything

Letting you disappear into the end of the world

It was Friday evening, and I was going to meet the android in an abandoned building on the outskirts of Ginger Town, miles away from Capsule Corp. Of course my friends wanted to know where I was disappearing to. I made up some bogus excuse…I needed to take flight, spend time alone to sort through my issues, the issues the androids' terror brought me. It was worse than the excuse I had given Trunks the first night I disappeared with #17.

We had been ambushed in South City, and Trunks' had spent the rest of the evening searching for me. When he finally came home, I lied and told him I managed to escape from the androids, but had to retreat elsewhere and hide for the time being. He didn't push the topic further, but insisted I stay behind the next time he went off to fight the androids.

I landed outside the lone building and quietly crept into the rusted door. I wondered if #17 was already here. I glanced at my watch; it was 15 minutes before 6. I was shaking on my way in, unsure if I had arrived too early or too late. This was around the time Trunks and I had fought them last week, so hopefully I was early. And hopefully #17 was in a better mood than last time. Fat chance.

I walked into the dark room and lay down on the bed. My eyes were growing heavy. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a warm hand resting gently on my cheek.

I looked up into the celestial blue eyes of the android. I jumped up. He must have fixed the light in here, because the room was bright and I could see clearly. He smirked and I scooted against the wall away from him. I glanced at my watch and realized I hadn't slept long.

"Sleep much?" he asked and scooted beside me. I jumped when his shoulder brushed mine. He glanced at me suddenly. Something flashed in his eyes, and for a moment he looked startled, but whatever it was, it was gone in seconds. His usual vindictive grin replaced it. "My, my, someone is certainly on edge." He chuckled and let his head rest against the wall. I glared at him.

"Let's just get this over with," I growled. He was seemingly amused by my discomfort.

"What's the rush?" he asked, raising a brow. I wanted to claw his eyes out, but if my plan was going to work, I knew I had to be patient with him.

"I never said I was in a rush," I said softly.

"I want it just as bad as you do." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I glared at him. The last thing I wanted was his hands on me. "Wouldn't it be more interesting if we took a moment to just…talk?" He wanted to talk? What the hell was he up to? My expression must have revealed my alarm, because when I didn't answer, he laughed.

"What exactly do machines like to talk about?"

He laughed, "Is that what I am, a machine?" He acted like I had told a joke. I looked over at him and saw he wasn't laughing anymore. His face was hidden for the most part by his hair. His hand clutched the bed sheet in a fist. I realized I had crossed the line. I cowered closer to the wall, waiting for him to slam me into the floor or snap my arm into four pieces. And those weren't the worst scenarios I imagined.

Instead, he simply got up from the bed and went to the opposite wall. He rested a fist against it. "I wasn't always like this, you know." I stared at his back. He was shaking now, "I used to be normal like you. I had a life once, with nothing in the world to worry about; no program in my head continuously ordering me to kill someone." He turned back to face me. His solemn face was pale and his dazzling blue eyes were filled with unwavering sorrow.

"#17…" I murmured, not exactly sure what I was going to say to him.

"What? You should have already known my story didn't end well. If it did, I'd be under a headstone now." His words stung me. I couldn't imagine the conflict that had been going on inside him all these years. He must have been pretty miserable to rather be dead than continue living this way. "This is what I am," he started to walk towards me, "timeless, undeviating," he reached out to touch my hair, "like a statue." Something about him changed just then. He looked different to me. When he didn't have that unnerving smirk on his face, he was actually very handsome. He was so feral and monstrous, yet he looked so beautiful. I reached out to touch him.

"It doesn't have to be this way, #17. Everything that has happened isn't your fault. Dr. Gero did this to you," his face twisted when I mentioned the doctor's name. "You haven't done anything wrong. You didn't deserve this."

He kneeled down in front of me so his face was level with mine. "You think I'm a monster, don't you?" His face blanched even more, making his features look even more ghostly.

"I think you're angry," I replied. "You were a young man that had his whole life ahead of him. And Dr. Gero took all that away. Dr. Gero is the monster, not you. All of this death and destruction was due to his will, not yours." He looked into my eyes then. "Everyone needs a purpose in order to survive, #17, but destroying mankind doesn't have to be yours. You don't have to be a monster." The solemnity diminished in his expression, and relief seemed to come to his eyes. He stroked my cheek. "I could help you, if you'd let me."

It all happened so fast after that. Out of nowhere, his fist slammed hard into the side of my head, knocking me from the bed and into the floor. At first I thought #18 had found us—knowing she probably disapproved of her partner's new game—but I was flipped onto my back before I could crawl away. I stared straight up into the smoldering eyes of #17. He crouched over me, and his head titled as he examined his prey. That cruel and malicious smirk that I hated so much spread across his lips.

"You're a stupid human," he taunted, placing his foot on my chest so I couldn't get up. "Did you honestly believe I felt bad for what I've done? I regret nothing!"

Tears were running in my eyes, blurring his face a little. He had tricked me. This vicious, scheming bastard had lied to my face, and I believed him so easily. I was an idiot. "K-kill me," I whispered. The side of my head was throbbing, and my vision started blurring even more. I was sure it wasn't because of the tears.

He leaned down until he was inches from my face. He had mock concern plastered all over his face. He grinned again, and in a hushed voice, whispered, "No."

"I hate you!" I screamed, slamming my fist into the side of his face. I must have caught him off guard, because he was taken aback. He lost his hold on my chest and stumbled backwards. I wasted no time in hopping to my feet and bombarding him with more punches. I landed several on his cheeks, and one managed to graze nose. I was unleashing the fury that had built up inside me since the day he began his reign of terror. The hatred and disgust I felt each time he forced himself inside me and defiled my body was now released. And it felt good. I threw a kick into his stomach and he fell to the floor.

In the few seconds I had to think, I contemplated whether I should continue attacking him or attempt to escape. I knew #17 was far stronger than me and could easily survive my attacks. I was, however, very fast and knew escape was the better option. I ran for the door and out into the big empty space of another room. The main door wasn't far, and if I could just reach it, I would be out and into the sky in seconds.

"I know where your friends are!" #17 called after me. "Have you forgotten our agreement? I'll kill them if you try to run!"

"You'll kill them anyway!" I screamed. I wasn't fast enough. The android was already on his feet and coming after me. He stalked towards me, and I backed into a corner. I balled my fists at my sides and felt the ki surging through them. I would blast him if I had to. #17 had blood dripping down his chin. I had never seen this kind of rage in his eyes before. I already knew I was dead, and I didn't even care. I just wanted to protect Bulma and Trunks. To hell with the plan. I never would have been able to successfully seduce him anyway. "Go ahead, kill me, you sick bastard! I'd rather die than lay down with you again anyway!" #17 stalked towards me, his angry grin wider than ever. "And I know you're gonna kill my friends anyway, because you aren't a man of honor! You're a monster!"

#17 stopped suddenly. The ki in my fists grew even stronger as I held them steady at my sides. His anger suddenly weakened as he hesitated in the doorway. "What did you just say to me?"

"You're a monster!" I spat. He took a step in my direction.

"No, before that," he hissed. I was confused and shaking with anger. It took me a second to recall what I had even said.

"You won't keep your word because you have no honor," I answered. When he took another step, I raised my glowing hands at him.

"Stay where you are or I'll blast you!" I snapped.

He glowered at me. His eyes were flaring with so much anger I thought they were going to burn into my face. "My honor," #17 growled as he continued towards me, ignoring my threats. "My honor is the one thing that freak couldn't take from me." He was only a few feet from me now. "You think I have no honor? I'll show you honor, bitch."

And then it was over. #17's speed far surpassed my own, and I fell over onto the floor when his fist slammed into the pit of my stomach. I lay there, curled into a ball of agony, waiting for death's peaceful arms to embrace me. I quickly lost consciousness after that.

* * *

I groaned as I stirred groggily. My head and stomach were both killing me. I'd never been in so much pain in my entire life. As many times as I'd fought the androids, I thought I would have been used to this by now. Remembering #17 and the horrid look he'd had in his eyes, I tried to sit up. I couldn't move. I was pinned...something was clasped to my wrists. When I opened my eyes, bright spots flashed in my vision. I looked up and saw my arms were chained to the bed. I tried to break the confinements, but I was too weak. I was freezing, and suddenly realized I was naked. I heard footsteps in the room and looked up to see #17, glowering down at me. His smirk was gone, but it was replaced by a frown far more evil. The look in his eyes told me he was far from being through with me.

"What do you want from me?" I sobbed, slamming the chains as I tried to break free.

"We're continuing the game," he replied, his voice a low and sinister whisper. "I'll show you what honor is. I'll leave your precious friends alone just as I promised, however you won't be so lucky." He paused and quickly removed his shirts. "I decided I've been treating you too well. It's unfair compared to how I've treated my past victims, even if you are the first I've used to satisfy my physical needs." His hands moved to the top of his jeans and undid them slowly. "You hit pretty hard for a weak little human." #17's lips were split and he had a bruise on his cheek.

He slipped out of his jeans and sneakers. He climbed into the bed with me. His body was warm against mine, but did little to keep me from shivering. Even though I hated him, I couldn't help but pity him. I wanted to kiss his broken lips so badly, to comfort him in some sort of way, because just before he'd knocked me out, I caught glimpse of the demons that haunted him. I truly didn't believe what had happened earlier had been an act. I believed it had been a cry for help.

The room was darker now, save for the white light coming in from the window. #17's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, reflecting the sorrow and conflict that raged within him. His sweet breath brushed against my cheek. "Make this romp worth my while, because you won't live to see tomorrow."

His lips pressed viciously against mine. I kissed him back with just as much force. He groaned and pulled away suddenly as blood formed in the corner of his mouth. He licked it away with his tongue. He started to kiss me again when I whispered, "I'm sorry."

He pulled back suddenly like I'd slapped him.

My cheeks were now wet with tears, and I could taste his metallic fluid in my mouth. "I'm so sorry, #17." I was nearly sobbing. #17's face twisted in despair. I wanted to reach that hopeless part deep inside him, the part that was still human. I knew that part lingered somewhere underneath all that mechanical horror. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

I rose up and kissed his split lips gently. His lips gently trailed from my lips down my jaw. His left hand held the back of my head and the other rested against my face. He kissed me gently, tenderly, his tongue trailing lightly along my jaw line, sending tremors through my body. I wanted to grasp him. I shook against the chains some more, but it was no use. #17 rose up and looked down at me.

"Please," I panted, begging for release from these confinements.

"Only one," he murmured, having guessed my thoughts. He pulled on one chain, the one wound around my casted arm, and I slipped it free. I brought it up and tangled it in the cool silk of his black hair. I pulled him to me and began kissing him again. My tongue greeted his without hesitation. He pulled me against him, and one of his hands traveled down my stomach to brush the inside of my thigh.

"Oh, #17," I hissed, pressing my hips against his hand. His hand found my eager center and I gasped as his fingers massaged me there. I spread my legs farther apart to give him easier access. He kissed my neck and found my lips again. My hand fell from his hair to his waist. I pulled on him trying to press him closer to me. I wanted to feel him against me. His fingers continued rubbing there until he slipped one into me. I cried out in ecstasy. I dug my fingers into his back, bucking my hips against him.

His mouth left mine and found my ear lobe. He licked and sucked there, causing more heat to flood to my throbbing center. "#17," I moaned his name against his neck when he slipped another finger in. I could feel his erection against my leg, his swollen member hard and ready. His gently moved his fingers in and out, in and out, while placing a hand on the small of my back to pull me closer to him. I threw my head back and moaned when he quickened the pace.

"Does that feel good?" he whispered against my lips.

"Yes," I panted, grinding my hips into his. He slowly removed his fingers and climbed all the way on top of my. My legs were still spread, so his erection brushed my center. I gasped. He kissed me again. The salty taste of blood lingered on his tongue. He rubbed his erection against me again, sending tremors of pleasure through my body, causing my back to arch. He rose up and looked down at me for a moment, before grasping my face and plundering my mouth with his tongue again. We kissed for several long moments before we finally parted. #17 was breathing heavy now, and his cheeks were flushed pink. Something was different about his eyes. They were no longer burning with rage and hatred. They now held quiet tranquility. And they were beautiful.

Grasping my hips, he pushed my legs farther apart and lifted them to meet his pelvis. "Are you ready?" he whispered. I was shocked at first because he had never asked me that before. I reached up and quickly kissed his lips.

"Yes," I murmured into his mouth. As much as I hated condoms, I was really glad #17 always brought one. I knew without it…pregnancy would become likely, and that was the last thing I would ever want to happen. #17 was frighteningly unpredictable, and I knew if something like that were to happen, he would probably kill it. That would destroy me.

He pressed the tip of his swollen organ against my entrance and sighed as he eased into it. I moaned into the night as he filled me. He grunted and started bucking against me. He threw his head back as he quickened his pace, panting. He eased down on top of me so he could kiss me as he continued thrusting in and out. I wrapped my legs around his hips to pull him deeper into me. It felt incredible.

I gently sucked on his bottom lip, careful not to make it bleed again. I trailed my free hand over his shoulder, down his back and to his backside, pressing him harder against me. I moaned into his lips when one of his hands grasped my breast. The other tangled itself in my hair. #17 was moving even faster now, in and out, in and out, in and out, making my center throb. I wanted it to feel as good for me as it did him, but I had never managed to reach my climax with him. Not that it didn't feel good; it was amazing. #17 made something inside me burn, something I had never felt with anyone else.

#17 began moaning uncontrollably then, thrashing his hips into mine, tossing his head back in ecstasy. He grabbed my hips and held them firmly against him as he continued the same quick, wild rhythm. "I'm almost there," he panted. With a few more thrusts, his member throbbed and he came inside me. #17 took a few moments to catch his breath before falling limp beside me. We lay there in silence for several moments.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked, looking over at him. He was staring away, his breathing soft and even, his eye lids heavy.

He looked over at me, "I'm not through with you just yet."

My chest swelled in relief. I started to move closer to him, but my wrist was still caught in the shackle. It made a loud clank. #17 looked up at it, and pulled on the sides of it so I could pull my arm out.

"Does your partner know about our truce?"

#17 glanced over at me, his face stoic and calm. "#18 knows I have a new hobby, even though she doesn't know exactly what it is. Don't worry about your friends, I didn't tell her their location. And her rampages won't be as extreme without me, so you needn't worry." Relief washed over me. I rolled over on my side so I could rest my head against his shoulder.

_To be continued…_


	4. Stay

_Author's Note:__ Brand new chapter of BM! Once again, this fic contains explicit content. If this isn't your kind of story, you should check out my other fics instead. Poem is Stockholm Syndrome by Ian. The website didn't give his last name. If you know it, please PM it to me, because I did not write this poem and I refuse to take credit for it. Also, I don't own DBZ. Enjoy! R & R, flamers will be blocked and deleted, so don't even bother. ;)_

_Stockholm Syndrome - an emotional attachment to a captor formed by a hostage as a result of continuous stress, dependence, and a need to cooperate for survival._

**Beautiful Monster**

**Chapter 4**

You have taken me hostage, locked me away  
Imprisoned me in a cell of four blank walls.  
I am captured, captivated by you, stolen away  
Confined to a solitary continuation.  
You are armed with the ability to keep me  
With no force except the weapon of your beauty.

The keys to my shackles and fetters dangle  
From your tempting fingers outside these bars  
Taunting me with freedom I'm not sure I seek.  
I am not chained within this cage  
I am knotted with ropes I can unloosen.  
It is my choice; I will remain  
For if your eyes are my prison  
I refuse to be ransomed elsewhere.

It was the middle of the night, or maybe it was early morning. I wasn't sure. I only knew it was late, sometime in the middle of the week. Tuesday, I think. I was lying in my bed sleeping; the gentle breeze caressed the tops of my arms causing me to shiver. I pulled the sheet up closer to my chin. A soft noise stirred me and I fought to open my eyes. I looked toward the window and saw the waning moon peeking behind some stormy clouds. It was raining. The curtains swayed in the wind, and I watched them as my eyes grew heavy again. I was about to close them when I wondered why my window was open. I knew it was going to rain tonight, and that's why I closed it before I went to bed. Then I noticed a shadow pass behind the curtain. I sat up abruptly. The room was so dark. Perhaps I was mistaken. I started to lay back down when I noticed the shadow again.

He moved from behind the curtains and stepped into the moonlight. It was #17, and the shadows hid his face from me. I scooted until I was sitting up now. His motionless stance scared me. I wondered if he was here to beat out some more anger. He walked closer to the bed and I hesitantly scooted away. He stood there for a moment, the foggy moon casted an ethereal glow on his hair. He was shivering, and I saw he was dripping wet.

"#17, you're soaked!" I reached out to touch his hand, which was ice cold. "I'll get you a towel." I hurried into my bathroom and brought back the biggest towel I had. #17 had turned on a lamp, so I could easily see him now. He had a strange look in his eyes. It was something I had never seen before. I didn't know how to perceive it. I just knew it wasn't anger. "You should take those wet clothes off." I worried about him shivering like that, but could androids get sick?

#17 hesitated for a moment then slipped out of his wet clothes. He tossed them into a soggy pile on the floor. I handed him the towel and he started drying himself off. I couldn't help but admire the way water dribbled down his well sculpted chest.

"I'll go put these in the dryer," I told him and gathered up his clothes. I couldn't be sure if he was even listening to me. I left the room and headed downstairs. I tossed his clothes and sneakers into one of the vacant dryers. Bulma and Trunks were both sleeping on the other side of the building, so I didn't think it would disturb them. I headed back upstairs and found #17 observing the stacks of books I had assembled over the years, most of them about biological sciences. I closed the door and he glanced at me, his eyes vibrant with intelligence.

I sat on the edge of my bed, watching him curiously. He had the towel wrapped around his hips. I didn't know what he was going to do. Why was he even here? Was he having trouble with his programming again?

"You have so many books," #17 said. "Are you some kind of doctor?"

"No," I replied. "I just really love the human body. I love its predictability…its consistency…its complexity. I wish I knew everything about it."

I noticed the window was now closed. The curtains blocked it, and were no longer swaying. #17 must have closed it while I was gone. He joined me on the bed. His slick hair clung to his cheeks and neck. His shoulder touched mine and I realized he was shivering.

"You're quivering, #17. How can androids get cold?" I pulled on the blanket and wrapped it around him. He looked at me suddenly, seemingly amused by my question.

"My circuitry is supposed to keep my body at a constant 98 degrees Fahrenheit. The rain has conflicted with that mechanism…"

"And now your muscles are contracting as a result of chemical reactions, causing you to shiver. It's the body's response when its temperature falls outside the normal range," I replied.

"You're arrogant," he grinned. "But thanks for the input. I did not know that."

I scooted back against the head board so I was completely facing him now. "So what brings you here?" It was a fair question, considering I wasn't supposed to see him again until Friday.

#17 was quiet for a moment. "I was thinking," he whispered. His expression suddenly grew startlingly grim. #17 scooted closer to me. It was like watching a predatory animal at rest. It was strange to see him so calm. I reached out and ran my fingers through the silky locks of his damp hair. He caught my hand and pulled me to him, crushing his lips to my neck. His hands gripped my hips as he pulled me into his lap. His tongue flicked up my neck and I gasped when it grazed my ear.

"Does your circuitry increase your sex drive?" I breathed into his hair. He paused for a moment and pulled away for a breath.

"No," he replied. "This is just how you make me feel. Something about you makes me want you, even though my programming tells me to destroy you. That's what I was thinking about tonight." #17 lifted me off of his lap. I sat back against the head board.

"Hey…umm…don't you ever sleep?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood again.

"I can sleep," he answered. "But because of my circuitry, I don't require nearly as much rest as you do; usually only a couple hours every night." He was like an insomniac.

"So why were you thinking about that kind of thing, #17?" He got up then and moved away from me.

"Because I let you go." He fell silent again, and hesitantly took a step in my direction. His eyes were full of grief. I had never seen him act so afraid. "I let you go again and again, and now my programming constantly fills my head with thoughts of killing you." I got up from the bed and advanced towards him, but before I could grab him and pull him into my arms, he caught my shoulder. He held me at arm's length away from him. "I've never wanted to kill a human so badly."

"Then why don't you?"

I could see the pain and conflict reflecting in his eyes. He grasped my shoulders, "I just can't. Every time I hurt you, something inside me…aches. I don't understand it." I could see he was truly troubled. I pushed his arms away and pulled him against me. My head rested against his neck as my arms circled around his waist. I breathed in his sweet scent, his neck warm and soft against my face. Slowly, #17 slid his arms around my shoulders and held me against him.

"Stay with me," I whispered. He pulled my face from his neck so he could look in my eyes. I could see the questioning look on his face. He held my face as he leaned in to kiss me. His lips were soft, and something inside me burned as he kissed me eagerly, yet gently. I ran my tongue along his lower lip, and when he wouldn't allow me entrance, I probed even more. He chuckled against lips and plunged his tongue into my mouth. The feeling was amazing. My body felt like electricity was surging through it. I ran my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to me. I wanted to feel him against me. If it were possible, I would have pulled him inside me.

We parted for breath after several moments. #17 had a smile on his face. He was stunning. That fire inside me ignited again. I pressed my lips against his ear lobe, causing him to groan into my hair. I ran my hands against his broad chest, and down his chiseled stomach. His skin was so soft. I let my hands play with the edges of his towel while I sucked on his ear lobe. He gripped my back and sighed into my hair.

I started to slip the towel off him when he suddenly grabbed my wrists. I looked up at him in alarm. "I'm afraid I came ill-prepared," he said and his cheeks flushed pink. Realizing he hadn't brought one crucial item, my heart sunk.

"Have you become bored with our game?" I asked, wondering why he was even here if he hadn't planned to ravish me.

"Of course not," he grinned. "Our game will resume Friday."

"#17, as pleasant as this evening has been, I have to ask. _Why_ are you _here_?" I stifled a yawn as I sat back down on the bed. "I know you said you were thinking about stuff. Is there anything you need from me?" He slowly approached me, stretching his hand to brush my cheek.

"No," he answered softly. "I just wanted to watch you…but then you woke up." I eyed #17's towel scornfully, and glanced up to notice he was grinning at me. "Do you want me to take it off?"

I sighed knowing what would happen if he did, "No, you should leave it on. I'll run downstairs and grab your clothes. They should be dry by now."

I got up from the bed, but #17 caught my hand. "Do you want me to leave?" His eyes suddenly held a lost expression. He almost appeared worried.

"No," I murmured, "Just thought you would like to sleep in your underwear or something." I suppressed a laugh when his cheeks flushed even brighter.

Downstairs, the dryer had already stopped and I pulled #17's clothes from it. I hurried back upstairs, worried I would be discovered by Bulma, or worse, Trunks. When I returned to the room, #17 was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring away at the wall. He didn't even look up when I closed the door. I approached him and saw he was staring blankly at the wall.

"#17, are you ok?" I whispered. He had a vacant and distant look in his eyes, one that saddened me.

"I feel strange again," he murmured.

"Maybe you just need some rest. Let's go to bed," I replied hesitantly. #17 took his undergarments from the pile I held and slipped into them. I couldn't help but glance at his semi-swollen member as the towel fell from his hips, causing the blood heat in my veins. I folded his jeans and shirts and sat them in a chair along with his sneakers. I crawled into bed and motioned for him to do the same. He flipped off the lamp and the room plunged into darkness. #17 climbed in beside me and wrapped the blanket around us.

I grasped his hip, searching the darkness for his beautiful eyes. "I'm glad you asked me to stay," he murmured sleepily. I felt for his cheek and kissed it when I found it.

I curled up against him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Me too," I yawned, feeling my eyes grow heavier. As I lay against his shoulder, I heard a strong and steady beat in his chest. It was his heart. Underneath that warm flesh and cybernetic enhancements, #17 had a heart and it was beating, just like mine. Regardless if Dr. Gero had turned him into a malicious killing machine, #17 was still just like me, and I knew the part that was still human was fighting to get free. That was the part that made him still him. And that was the part I wanted to save.

I kissed his lips as I wrapped my arms around him. His breathing was calm and steady. He had fallen asleep, and I quickly followed.

I wasn't sure how long I had slept. It couldn't have been long because when I opened my eyes, it was still very dark in the room. At first I thought I was having a nightmare, but quickly realized this was very real. My eyes flew open as my airway was being obstructed by something. I gasped for breath, but it did little to help. I would pass out soon if I couldn't regain my breath. I was disoriented in the dark, wondering if I was confusing a dream for reality. But this couldn't be a dream because #17 had his hands around my throat and was quickly choking the life out of me.

_To be continued…_

_Author's Note (cont.):__ Sorry for the delay! I got busy with some other stuff and didn't get to work on chapter 4 as diligently as I wanted. Subscribe for updates as this story progresses!_


	5. Go

_Author's Note:__ The quotes are from Grey's Anatomy Season 6, Episode "Goodbye". I personally feel these are the saddest quotes in all of Grey's Anatomy. Chapter ahead contains explicit content, so readers beware. R & R, don't flame. ;) Enjoy! I don't own DBZ or Grey's Anatomy._

**Beautiful Monster**

**Chapter 5**

Lexie: [narrating] Grief may be a thing we all have in common, but it looks different on everyone.  
Mark: It isn't just death we have to grieve. It's life. It's loss. It's change.  
Alex: And when we wonder why it has to suck so much sometimes, has to hurt so bad. The thing we gotta try to remember is that it can turn on a dime.  
Izzie: That's how you stay alive. When it hurts so much you can't breathe, that's how you survive.  
Derek: By remembering that one day, somehow, impossibly, you won't feel this way. It won't hurt this much.  
Bailey: Grief comes in its own time for everyone, in its own way.  
Owen: So the best we can do, the best anyone can do, is try for honesty.  
Meredith: The really crappy thing, the very worst part of grief is that you can't control it.  
Arizona: The best we can do is try to let ourselves feel it when it comes.  
Callie: And let it go when we can.  
Meredith: The very worst part is that the minute you think you're past it, it starts all over again.  
Cristina: And always, every time, it takes your breath away.  
Meredith: There are five stages of grief. They look different on all of us, but there are always five.  
Alex: Denial.  
Derek: Anger.  
Bailey: Bargaining.  
Lexie: Depression.  
Richard: Acceptance.

I grabbed at #17's face as I tried to push him off me. He was straddling my hips, so my legs were immobile. I grabbed his wrists and tried to pry them apart, but I couldn't break his iron grip. My eyes had adjusted to the dark, and I could see the stoic expression on his face. Was he still asleep?

I reached for my nightstand, trying to grab something. I reached for the lamp but it was too far away. I was gasping even louder now as my throat closed off even more. I made a fist with my right hand and charged all of my ki into it. It was glowing brilliantly. The ki surged into my right fist, and I slammed it into #17's chest, knocking him off of me and into the opposite wall. I flipped the lamp on and sat up gasping, grabbing my throat as sweet air filled my lungs. #17 climbed to his feet, clutching his chest. His eyes were wide with alarm. I sensed a quick surge of ki and knew Trunks was headed this way. I jumped off the bed and motioned for #17 to hide in the bathroom. To my surprise, he obeyed and ducked into the bathroom, disappearing in the dark.

I opened the door before Trunks had a chance to knock. "Is everything ok?" His eyes were wide and sweat was dripping down his face. He was scared. I had to keep Trunks out of the room. If he came in and discovered #17's clothes, I knew he would lose it. He would attack the android and get himself killed. I couldn't let that happen.

"I'm fine," I replied, placing my palm on his chest when he took a step in the doorway. "It's silly, actually. I was having a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" he inquired. He glanced at my neck and reached out to touch it. "Your neck is red!" Bulma must not have heard the commotion with her weak human ears. I knew before I punched #17 Trunks would feel my energy, but it was a risk I had to take.

"I know. I was dreaming that there was something evil inside me, and the only way I could get it out was by suffocating it," I lied. I knew it was ludicrous, and wouldn't blame Trunks if he didn't believe me. "When I woke up, I was choking myself." I tried to laugh and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. Trunks relaxed and his ki dropped. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's ok," he said. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Since Gohan died, you and mom are all I have left. I have to take care of my family." I hated lying to him.

"I appreciate that, Trunks. Goodnight," I gave him a quick hug. I started to close the door but he caught it. He hesitated, like he wanted to say something but was afraid to. I clasped his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"You've been…different lately," he said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow pass in the bathroom. I could tell #17 was becoming agitated and wanted Trunks gone. I had to get rid of him before he came charging after him.

"I'm fine, Trunks. I promise," I replied. "I just really need some sleep." Trunks' eyes fell. I could tell he was really concerned about me. He bid me goodnight and left. I closed the door and #17 emerged from the dark bathroom. I leaned against the door and watched him with caution. My neck burned. #17 reached out to touch it.

"I don't know what happened," he said quietly. "One minute I was dreaming…dreaming of killing you, the next minute I wake up huddled on the floor."

"You weren't dreaming, #17," I replied. All the fear I had felt towards him ever since he had helped destroy Pepper Town came rushing back at that moment. Sensing my discomfort, he pulled away. His eyes fell to the floor and he went to the chair where his clothes sat and started dressing himself. I knew he wanted to leave and I couldn't blame him. Something was really wrong with him, and I didn't know how to help him. I remembered what kind of danger I was constantly in every time I was around him. I was terrified and I wanted him to leave.

"See you Friday," he said over his shoulder and opened the window so he could fly out. I sunk to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. I silently wept.

* * *

It was Friday evening and I was getting ready to fly out and meet #17. My body was throbbing from the week long absence of him. He hadn't come by again since the other night, and I wondered if he was alright. I worried about him a lot. I had thought about flying out to Ginger Town yesterday, but knew he wouldn't be there. I also didn't want to risk running into his partner and twin, Android #18.

I got up from the bed and started to head out the window, a habit I picked up from #17, when there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it and saw it was Trunks.

"Trunks! I was just about to…"

"Take off and stay gone for hours, just like you have every Friday for the past several weeks?" His tone wasn't crude, but concerned. "Yui, if you're trying to deal with the anguish of losing your family, you can talk to me. If anyone knows anything about grief, it's me."

He was so kind and considerate, I hated to turn him away but I knew #17 was waiting. If I showed up late…well, considering what happened the other night, I was afraid to find out.

"I really appreciate it, Trunks, honestly. But now just isn't a good time. I'll make you a deal. We can talk as long as you want when I come back later."

Trunks' expression lightened a bit and he nodded. When he was gone, I dropped out the window and flew into the sky. I quickened my flight, hoping to reach Ginger Town in time to meet #17.

When I arrived, I landed outside the building and walked through the rusty door. In the other room, I found #17 already sprawled out on the bed. I knew he would beat me here because of Trunks. I wondered if he was angry at me for being late.

"You're late," he growled.

"I'm sorry, #17. Trunks caught me leaving and started asking a bunch of questions."#17's arms rested over his face. He adjusted them so he could look at me. He propped himself up. His eyes were smoldering with anger. He got up from the bed and advanced towards me. "I was waiting."

I backed up, nearly tripping over a loose piece of floor board. I had crossed the line again. He had made his conditions clear the first time, and I had broken one. "I tried to get here faster, but Trunks…" #17 threw me into the wall and balled his fist at my fast. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but instead heard a loud smash beside my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see #17's fist imbedded in the wall. He was breathing heavy. I looked up into his eyes and saw the anger was no longer there. He was so distraught and confused. He pulled his fist from the wall and stepped away.

I took a step toward him but he backed away. His face looked timeless, like it held a thousand years' worth of turmoil. His programming was barraging him again. He raised his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes.

"Stand back," he whispered. I cowered in the corner next to the door, watching as #17 massaged his temples. He turned his back to me and went to the bed. I wanted to help him in any way I could, but I knew the only thing I could do for him was hold him. I knew that would never be enough. "I could've killed you."

"But you didn't," I reminded him, hoping to reach his human half. "This is where your fight is, #17. You have to fight to maintain your will; otherwise you'll lose yourself to the programming. Don't let it control you." I tried to speak to him as gently as I could, fearing if I pushed him he would snap again. #17's shoulders tensed for a moment then relaxed. His arms fell to his sides and he turned back around.

"It's alright now. I won't hurt you," he said. I emerged from my corner and approached him slowly. His features were relaxed and he appeared more placid. #17's face suddenly sunk. "How is your neck?" He pointed at the bruises his fingers had left.

"It's sore," I confessed.

"I didn't mean to do that to you. I must have fallen asleep and slipped into the programming. I don't even remember it…I just remember you choking and then I woke up on the floor," he said.

"I'm ok, #17. You didn't hurt me that bad," I replied.

"It's not like that's the worst thing I've done to you…" I cut him off with a kiss. I backed away, but #17 looked like he had forgotten what he was going to say.

I kissed his lips then. Every fiber in my body burned for him. I pulled him against me, prying his lips apart with mine so I could delve my tongue into the warm expanse of his eager mouth. He sighed into my lips, his tongue hungrily greeting mine in a battle for dominance. I tugged his shirts out of his pants and started pushing them up. I slipped my hands underneath them so I could feel his warm chest.

I broke away from his lips and started trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck. My hands slipped around to his back and pulled him closer to me. I brought one hand out and pulled the collar of his shirt over so I could press a kiss on his shoulder. When the collar wouldn't give enough slack, I pulled away, frustrated, and wrenched the shirts up and over his head. I pulled him to me again and started trailing kisses to his shoulder, then back to his neck, and to the other shoulder. He shuddered and I held him closer. I went back for his throat and nipped at the center. He groaned and ran his hands through my hair. I grasped his hips and led him over to the bed and gently shoved him into a sitting position. I climbed into his lap and continued kissing his neck, sucking gently so I wouldn't leave any bruises or marks. I pulled up and ran my tongue along his ear lobe. He groaned and pressed his growing member against me.

"#17," I sighed into his ear. I placed my palms on his chest and pushed him down so I was hovering on top of him. I kissed his lips and then moved down to his chest. I trailed my tongue down to his sternum and to his flat stomach. I rose up so I could look down at him. I ran my hands up to his breasts and rolled his erect nipples with my thumbs. He sighed and arched his chest. I replaced my thumb with my tongue, eliciting a moan from him. I flicked my tongue over the taught flesh, and he twisted underneath me, sighing into the pillow. I ran my hands down his stomach to the edge of his jeans. I rose up and placed a quick kiss on his quivering lips.

I unfastened his jeans and tugged them down his thighs. I pressed kisses down his stomach and to the edge of his undergarments. I slipped my tongue under the edge of the thin cotton, and he gripped the sheets. He groaned impatiently and I grinned. I ran my tongue down his engorged member through the fabric. "Kami," he sighed and gripped the sheets even more. I kissed him down to his knees, which is where his jeans hung. I planned to take my sweet time with him tonight.

I pushed his legs apart enough to slip my tongue against the inside of his thigh. He took one hand and tangled it in my hair. I pulled on his jeans and freed one leg as his sneaker fell into the floor. I pushed it aside and kissed the innermost part of his thigh. He arched his back when I slipped my tongue underneath the fabric of his underwear, nearly touching his penis. I couldn't wait to taste him. I ran my mouth of his throbbing bulge, lashing my tongue against it through the fabric. #17 arched his back and bumped his hips against me. I ran my tongue down his length to the inside of his other thigh. #17 shuddered under my gentle touch. I knew he wanted the same thing I did. I yanked his jeans down the other leg and threw them in the floor. I crawled up to kiss his lips.

He kissed me with urgency, wrapping his arms around my waist and tugging my shirt off. His arms snaked around my back to reach for my bra, but I grabbed his arms and pinned them beside him. He grinned.

"You're driving me crazy," he said. I pressed a quick kiss on his lips and moved back to his waist. I kissed his flat stomach and slid my fingers under the edges of the fabric that separated him from me. I tugged it down his legs and tossed it into the floor. His member was engorged and ready for me. I leaned back down to kiss his stomach, and tauntingly ran my tongue down to where it rested right up above the tip of his member. He hissed and pushed his hips into me, but I grasped them and held him down. I breathed on the tip, drawing out a soft moan from him. I gazed up at #17's face, his eyes were closed and his features were twisted in sweet pleasure.

I brought my tongue to the tip of his swollen organ, and lazily ran it over it. He tasted sweet, just like he smelled. My tongue circled his tip, lapping up the precum oozing from his large tip. He hissed as he pressed his hips, and once again I grasped his sides to hold him steady. I ran my tongue down his long shaft and back up again. #17 was panting now, desiring release. I pressed my lips to his tip in a kiss, and then slipped him into my mouth.

#17 cried out, arching his back and tossing his head against the pillow. I sucked on him, taking him deeper into my mouth. #17 grunted and tried thrusting his hips, but I continued holding them firmly. I didn't want to gag on him. Slowly, I started moving him in and out of my mouth, until I was bobbing up and down. "Oh, Kami!" #17 groaned, grasping a handful of my hair. I pulled off and lashed my tongue against his tip, while pumping him in my right hand. I sucked on the tip and licked up more precum. I started to pump faster. #17 was gasping now, wiggling his hips, trying to thrust them upward. I took him into my mouth once again, bobbing up and down, up and down, sucking him the whole time. "Kami!" he groaned.

With one final suck, I pulled him out of me and went up to kiss his cheeks.

"No, don't stop…" he panted. I pressed my finger to his lips.

I leaned down so I could whisper in his ear, "I need you inside me." Without hesitation, #17 grabbed my hips and flipped me over so I was on my back. He was at my jeans and undid them in a hurry, yanking them off me in seconds. He wasted no time with my panties, and they were gone as well. He reached over the bed for his own jeans and fumbled with his pockets. While he did that, I removed my bra and tossed it into the pile. I sat up so I could kiss his neck and shoulders. #17 shuddered against me and handed me the condom. Before I even fooled with it, I held him against me, and pulled him down on the bed. I clung to him, running my hands up and down his back. He held me with as much force, breathing into my hair, kissing my cheeks. I searched for his lips and kissed him with hunger and urgency. This was no longer a matter of death and games. I _needed _him.

Hugging his shoulders, I forced him to roll over so I was now straddling his hips. The shaft of his naked member rested securely against my center, the tip a safe distance away. I stared down at him, his perfect body aglow in the moonlight. He stared up at me, his eyes full of unwavering desire. I reached up to touch my face. I kissed his fingers. I never wanted anything more in my entire life.

Once we were both ready and I had put the crucial item on his enlarged organ, I held the tip to my entrance and slid it into me. #17 and I both moaned as his large throbbing member filled me. When he was completely inside me and I was sitting comfortably on him, I leaned down and kissed his sweet lips. I placed my hand behind his neck and pulled him against me. His hands slid up my sides and to my arms and back down to my hips. I started rocking back and forth on him while kissing him. He moaned into my mouth, giving me access to his tongue.

I sat up and placed my hands on his sculpted chest. I rocked forward on him, the sensation sending waves of pleasure through my midsection. I rocked with more force this time, moaning as his large member stretched me. #17 grunted and grasped my hips as I continued the motion with more speed. "#17!" I panted, moving on him quicker. #17 was moaning now too, grasping my hips and rocking me with the same rhythm. I continued until I nearly exploded in ecstasy.

I paused to lean down and kiss the beautiful android. "Keep going," he begged.

"Shhh…I want this to last as long as possible," I whispered, nibbling his earlobe. #17 groaned and bucked his hips. "You're certainly impatient this evening," I grinned.

I pushed myself up and grasped his shoulders as I started rocking again. #17 moaned and rubbed my thighs. One of his hands slid up to hold my breast, rubbing my nipple between his fingers. I gasped and moved even faster. I grabbed his other hand and held it. Taking the hint, #17 let go of my breast and held my other hand, supporting me as I moved on him faster. My center was throbbing and pulsing, the waves of pleasure crashing over me.

I pulled #17 up into a sitting position. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him to me as I continued bouncing on his hot member. #17 held me firmly as wave after wave of ecstasy hit me. I knew I was close to climax. "#17," I whispered in his ear, "this is amazing."

He groaned even louder, grasping my hips and forcing me closer to him. "I'm about to explode!"

I dug my hands into his hair as my climax finally hit. It was like a beautiful eruption of passion. I screamed. I clung to #17 as the walls of my center collapsed around his large organ, sending even more waves throughout my body. #17 growled as he too reached his climax. He threw his arms around me and clung to me as we came together. Our mewled cries blended into the night. When it was over, #17 pulled me down onto the bed and ravished me with kisses.

We finally fell limp beside each other. We were both panting, trying to catch our breaths. We lay there in silence for several moments, a calm feeling settling over me. I moved my hand over to brush against his. I slipped my fingers into his. He held my hand for a moment before taking it and sliding it under my shoulders, pulling me to his chest. I rested my head against his shoulder and placed my hand on his chest. I started to fall asleep when #17 spoke up.

"We should probably get going. Your friends will be worried."

I knew he was right, especially since Trunks was becoming more suspicious of my whereabouts. We both got up and dressed in silence. I had just slipped my shirt on when #17 came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and I rested against him.

"Yui," he whispered. This startled me because this was the first time he had addressed me by my name. He usually just called me "human". He held me closer and buried his face in my shoulder. "Yui, when you go back, you should tell you friends what's been going on."

My breath caught and I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "Why would I do that, #17?"

He kissed my neck, "because you've got to go into hiding."

I pulled away from him and spun to face him. "#17, what in the world are you talking about? Why would you say that?"

"So I can't hurt you anymore," he replied, his voice full of misery. "The longer you stay with me, the more danger you'll be in. I want you to go while you still have a chance."

I knew he was right. Part of me longed for him…craved him, but another part of me feared him. But before I got a chance to decide which part was more dominant, a third person entered the room.

"So this is what has been keeping you so busy?" We both spun around to see #18 standing in the doorway, and she was shaking in fury.

_To be continued…_


	6. Decision

_Author's Note:__ So I'm on winter break right now, and have plenty of time for writing! I'm really getting into this story. Explicit content ahead, so readers beware! R & R, don't flame please. The song lyrics are from Natalie Merchant's song "My Skin". I don't own DBZ or the lyrics!_

**Beautiful Monster**

**Chapter 6**

Contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart

They say that promises  
Sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable

I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable

#18 staggered through the doorway, her fists balled at her sides. She had the smoldering look of hatred in her eyes that I was very familiar with. The floor boards creaked under her boots as she progressed into the room. I shot a quick glance at #17, and I could see he was worried. My stomach twisted.

"All this time I thought you were out blowing up cities or smashing more cars, but instead you've been screwing this _human_?" Her face twisted when she said the word. #18 wandered dangerously closer to me, but #17 stepped in between us.

"She's my toy!" he snapped. "I've found something fun to do without you, so maybe you should go find a toy for yourself."

#18 hesitated for a moment, seemingly agitated. She glared at me past #17's arm. "A toy, huh? Now that I think of it, her boyfriend is pretty cute…"

Something inside me flared then. "Trunks has nothing to do with this!" I shouted. #18's grin spread across her enchanting face. Her features were nearly flawless however she paled in comparison to #17's perfection. She moved a rogue strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Everything about her screamed with hatred.

"Oops, I think I hit a nerve," she taunted. She laughed. "I've often thought of what it would be like to grab a handful of that lavender hair and have my way with him."

I balled my fists at my sides. I knew I had to stay calm if I was going to get out of this alive. Perhaps going in to hiding would be the best thing. I already knew it was unlikely that #17 would come to my defense, and there was no way I could take that psycho bitch on alone. I eased away.

"Honestly, #17, why on earth are you wasting your time with this pathetic human? It would be much more fun killing her." An evil glint sparkled in her lifeless eyes.

"You know, #18, if you spent more time trying to have fun, you wouldn't be this irritable all the time," #17 retorted. #18 growled and balled her fists even tighter. "That's why I decided to coin this little game for myself; to get away from you for a few hours." #18's face was red now. I couldn't believe #17 was arguing with her like this. What was he trying to achieve?

Then I realized he had her full attention, and she was no longer glaring at me. He was distracting her on purpose, giving me an opportunity to escape. I wasted no time and hastily retreated out the window and into the sky.

"She's getting away!" #18 screeched behind me, but I was flying away as fast as I could. I had to hide somewhere safe for the time being, so I wouldn't lure her back to Capsule Corp. My back seared in pain as I was struck with an energy blast from behind. I went tumbling towards the earth. As I fell, I watched the she-demon lunging at me, her fists ablaze with pink energy. #17 was nowhere in sight, and I was glad. I knew #17 was stronger than any of us…but the tiny voice in my head cried out for him to stay away. I just couldn't bear to see him get hurt.

Something flashed across the sky, knocking #18 away. The energy disappeared from her fists as she tried to recover from the surprise attack. It was no good. The shadowy assailant kept punching her, sending her flying. Was it #17?

No, it couldn't be him because just as I was about to collide into the earth, his strong arms caught me and held me to him. I looked up into his eyes, which were wide with terror and confusion. #17 looked like he was about to say something when #18 started gaining the upper hand on her assailant. She shot countless energy blasts and when I caught a glimpse of his lavender hair, I realized it was Trunks. How on earth had he found us? I regained my balance and #17 eased me down in the air. We both watched the battle silently.

#18 punched Trunks hard in the face, causing him to fall. He tried to catch himself, but the android kicked him in the ribs and then elbowed him in the back, sending him crashing into the earth. Rock and rubble flew into the air as the android blasted at Trunks.

"NO!" I screamed and lunged at the android.

"Yui, come back!" I heard #17 yell after me, but I was already at the android, punching her hard in the face. I fired blasts at her, bombarding her with as much of my power as I could. The ki surged through my body as I prepared one last blast. She was starting to get back up, but didn't move quickly enough as she was engulfed in the blast. The earth exploded in brilliant lights and loud rumbles.

Trunks groaned and stumbled to his feet. He was badly beaten, with cuts and lesions all over his body. His defeated expression told me I hadn't defeated the android; not that I had planned to. I knew I would never be strong enough to take down this mechanical brute. #18 was standing as the dirt and smoke cleared; her eyes were full of fiery rage. She disappeared and reappeared behind me, grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back. I screamed and fell to my knees as she gave my arm a vicious jerk. I heard something pop. #18 released my arm and was knocked away with a bright light. I was surprised that Trunks still had that kind of strength left. My arm fell limp at my side. I was pretty sure it was broken.

#18 held her hand out and prepared to shoot a blast at me when Trunks jumped in once more while throwing a frenzy of punches and kicks at her. He was too worn down though, and barely managed to graze her. She evaded the attacks easily, and punched Trunks in the stomach.

She knocked him away and lunged at me so quickly I didn't have a chance to move. She kicked me hard in the ribs and raised her fist to punch me, but Trunks tackled her away from me. I plunged towards the ground, but once again #17 caught me.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've been killed!" #17 yelled, holding me against his chest. I coughed, and blood spewed from my lips. The pain in my side was searing and sharp. It was so unbearable, I started to scream but no sound came out. I coughed again, and my mouth filled with a metallic taste. It was blood. #17 shook my shoulders so I was looking up at him. "Say something!" I tried to mouth some words, but only blood spilled out. #17 brought his ear to my lips. I gripped his shirt and tried to whisper for him to just leave me because it was only a matter of moments until I died from my injuries.

The piercing agony in my side told me #18 had broken my ribs and they were cutting my insides up. #17 looked at his hand.

"Dear Kami," he panted. I could smell the blood on it. His eyes filled with fear at the realization of my grim predicament. I tried to reach up to touch his face, but excruciating pain shot through my body at the slightest movement.

I heard crashes and commotion in the background, and could sense Trunks' ki growing weaker. He zipped across the sky, pounding on the android whenever he could. My chest was throbbing; I could feel myself growing weaker. #17's face was becoming blurring. I wondered if I was going to die. I clung to him as tightly as my weak body could. I closed my eyes, trying to take in as much of his sweet smell as I could, just in case this was our last night together.

#17's beautiful face twisted in grief. He looked pained, like he couldn't figure out what to do. The choice was simple: just leave me. I wanted to push him away so he would leave, but my hands wouldn't relax from the fists that were clinging so desperately to him.

"Hold on, just hold on," #17 whispered, holding me closer to his chest. He cradled me as he took our one shot at escape, and darted off in the opposite direction of the battle. I wanted to cry out for him to go back because I didn't want to leave Trunks alone, but I couldn't move my mouth. The evening wind was cold as #17 flew through the night sky. The dazzling stars seemed to cry for us. I wondered where we were going. Most of everything in this direction had been destroyed long ago by them. I wondered if he was taking me to Capsule Corp. That couldn't be right; Capsule Corp. was in the other direction.

I felt my life slipping away as I used the last of my energy to release the tears that were strangling my heart. Before I blacked out, I remembered seeing #17's face, pale in the starlight. The wind wildly lashed through his hair and it seemed to blend with the black sky. He looked down at me and his eyes seemed to speak a thousand words. Somehow in all of this chaos, #17 and I seemed to share a mutual understanding, like we could communicate without even speaking. That's how I knew he was taking me to find help.

Somewhere on this remote planet, there had to be a city that still stood; one with a hospital, doctors, and medicine…one that would keep me from dying. Hopefully we would make it, because I was quickly running out of time and I wanted to live. I blacked out afterwards.

* * *

There was a jumble of voices in the background, murmuring in my ear. I tried to open my eyes, but the bright light hurt. Where was I? The pain in my body had subsided, and I wondered if I was dead. The thought terrified me.

"Miss," a voice said gently. "Miss, can you open your eyes?" I tried to open my eyes again, the white light blurring my vision. I tried to focus on the voice speaking to me. The voice was male, but not the one I wanted to hear. I wondered where #17 was. Remembering the battle, I tried to sit up and climb out of bed, but my ribs ached so bad that I fell back. "Easy now!" the voice said. The man speaking to me was short and bald and had big glasses. He was wearing a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck. "Those were some really bad injuries you had."

He started skimming over the chart in his hand. I looked around the white room. The bed I sat on was soft but not terribly comfortable. I was in a hospital.

"We had to operate immediately. You suffered a broken arm and several broken ribs that punctured your lung and diaphragm, causing severe internal hemorrhaging. It's a miracle you didn't die on the table," he said. I realized my left arm was in a sling. I rested back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "We'll keep you here for observation for several days. You may need physical therapy for that arm as well. Oh, and if you're up to it," he fumbled with the chart and sat it in my lap, "could you fill out these papers? The nurses have been calling you Jane Doe— "

"Where is the man I was with?" I didn't mean to interrupt, but the seconds that passed without knowing if #17 was ok was maddening.

"What man?" the doctor asked.

"The man that brought me here!" I shouted. How could he not know who I was talking about? This ramshackle of a hospital hadn't even bothered to put my name down on the form, and instead were referring to me as if I had no identity.

The doctor's confusion only grew. "You weren't with a man," he replied. "When the ER staff found you, you were lying in the middle of the floor. No one knows how you even got here. I'll leave you to rest." He turned and left the room. I wanted to scream. The pain in my chest wasn't aching because of my injuries. It ached for vengeance.

The doctor didn't even know my name. #17 had just dumped me here, leaving me to live, leaving me to die, he didn't care. I was a _toy _to him and nothing more. Searing rage burned through me.

I was so angry; not necessarily at him because he was only being what Dr. Gero had created him to be. I was angry at myself. I had allowed my empathy and compassion for him to override my judgment, and ultimately he had manipulated me. He had used me for his own sick, demented amusement. He was a monster, and I hated myself for ever thinking he could be anything other than that. And so my decision had been made.

_To be continued..._


	7. Mistake

_Author's Note__: I finished chapter 6 at 5am and therefore left a couple things out that I wanted to include. So instead, I'll incorporate them into this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Because I always write these notes before the chapter itself, I'm gonna go ahead and post a warning for explicit content just in case I decide to include some sexy #17 scenes. ;) Read, review, favorite, support, and thanks to all the readers who have encouraged me to continue this story! This is for you guys. __I don't own DBZ. The lyrics are from Jennifer Lopez's song "No Me Ames (Don't Love Me)"._

**Beautiful Monster**

**Chapter 7**

Don't love me because I'm lost  
Because I change the world  
Because it's my destiny  
Because I can't change  
We are a mirror  
And you are my reflection  
Don't love me  
To be dying in a war of regret and sad thoughts  
Don't love me  
Because in this world  
This great love deserves to soar through the blue sky

I had just gotten out of the shower when I came into my room for the first time this evening. I had gotten out of the hospital a couple of days ago, but had decided to spend the day with Trunks. Bulma had treated his wounds herself because his hadn't been as severe as mine. It was miraculous that he had managed to get away from the evil android in one piece. Trunks had explained how he barely managed to escape and hide until the android gave up searching for him and left. He was alive, and I was glad.

I crossed the room and curled up on my bed, staring blankly at the stack of books that seemed to scorn me. Every part of this room in some way reminded me of him. I hadn't thought of his name in nearly a week since he had dumped me at a hospital in some remote city far away. I had been released not long afterwards, returning with excruciating injuries and a shit-load of meds. Needless to say, I wouldn't be battling the androids anytime soon.

I was angry, and the plain walls of this solitary room did little to quench the anguish that strangled my heart. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I refused to feel this way, to feel all this grief and misery for that android; but I couldn't help it. I was sobbing when Trunks knocked on the door. I knew it was him because I could sense him across the room. I told him to come in.

He was hesitant when he realized my dismay, but I motioned for him to come on in. I could tell he very much wanted to do something to comfort me.

"I'm an idiot!" I proclaimed miserably. "How could I have been so stupid? I wish he had just killed me."

"Why would you say something like that, Yui?" Trunks came and gripped my shoulders. I rested against his neck.

"He used me…in the worst kind of way a person can be used. He told me he would kill you and Bulma if I didn't do everything he said. I didn't know what else to do," I explained how I had gotten separated from Trunks that first day and about every Friday after that. I even told him about #17's conditions that kept us alive and the trouble he was having with his programming. I was bawling now. Trunks sat there motionless as horror spread across his face. He must have hated me. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking. Then I looked up and saw he was crying too, and he did something completely unexpected.

He threw his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I knew something was wrong with you, but if I had known it was this…we could've figured something out. I never would have let you go back there." The thing Trunks didn't understand was I _wanted _to go back. Tomorrow was Friday.

I considered whether I would go to meet him. Would it matter? I hadn't seen him since last Friday. For all I knew, he thought I was dead. He probably wouldn't show anyway. And after everything that had happened, the question that bothered me the most was why me? "Why did he choose me? It must have been because of my connection to you."

"I doubt it," Trunks replied. I raised up to look at him. "If he was using you to get to me, why not go ahead and kill me? He's had plenty of opportunities, right?"

I wiped my eyes and leaned back against the head board. Surely #17's motives had to run deeper than pure physical attraction. I mean, of course I was beautiful. I saw it, everyone saw it, and I knew #17 saw it from the innocent glances he would give me occasionally. I could tell Trunks saw it too from the way he was staring at me then.

Trunks must have realized I was dissatisfied with his answer. "He must have liked you for this to have continued the past couple months. I mean…why not just kill us both?"

I glanced at my window to the place where #17 had stood the last time he came by. My eyes watered again and Trunks caught my hand. I looked at him.

For the first time, I realized how handsome Trunks really was. I had noticed him before, but not to this magnitude. As far as humans went, he was a very attractive young man; in fact, he was one of the most attractive men I had ever laid eyes on. And yet, he was still nothing compared to #17. Trunks' form was warm and rigid, and #17's beauty was unearthly and almost godly. Remembering his perfect face, something inside me ached and I almost fell off the side of the bed. Trunks caught me and held me up. I stared up into his azure eyes. They held thousands of memories, some I wanted to forget, but also an innocent glint.

"I won't ever let him hurt you again," he whispered. I pulled him to me then, crushing my lips to his. I craved #17, _ached _for him, but Trunks was filling the whole that seemed to rip through my chest. He gasped in surprise at first, but then he started kissing me back with just as much feeling. His movements were precise, like he had done this before, whereas #17's had been kind of sloppy at first. I probed his lips with my tongue until he finally parted them, giving me entrance. His mouth was warm. His tongue was still and hesitant at first, but then greeted mine. I held his face in my hands. When we parted, I rested my forehead against his.

Before I got a chance to speak, his mouth was on mine again, kissing me, probing me with his tongue. I ran my hands across his broad chest, his muscles rock hard beneath his shirt. I tugged it out of his pants so I could slide my hands underneath. I ran them over his breasts, brushing his erect nipples with my thumbs. He hissed into my mouth. I laughed. I pulled his shirt up and over his head, letting it fall into the floor.

I examined him. Trunks was much larger than me. His chest and arms were covered with hard muscles. #17 had been slim, just like an average human man, but Trunks' Saiyan blood made him much bulkier. He was breathing heavy and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes were heavy and full of lust. I crawled into his lap and kissed his lips. I trailed my lips from his, up his cheek and to his ear. He groaned when my tongue slipped in. His hands rested shyly at his sides, so I brought one up to hold my breast. Trunks gasped and pulled away.

"Yui, I-I'm not sure if I can…" he stammered breathlessly.

"Why not?" I whispered in his ear, suckling his earlobe. He grunted and grasped my hips.

"I'm a virgin," he confessed.

I pulled back so I could look at him. I kissed his lips and replied, "You're a really good kisser for a virgin." His cheeks burned brightly. "We can take things slowly if you want." I pulled away and waited for his answer. He looked into my eyes, like he was searching for something, and when he found it, he kissed me again. His lips were eager and wet, plundering my mouth with his tongue. I pushed on his shoulders until he was lying on the bed, sprawled out beneath me. I straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him.

His erection was hard and pressed snuggly between my legs. I pushed against him and he sighed. He grasped my hips and rolled us over and gently laid me back, careful of my healing ribs. He was now on top of me. He smiled down at me and brushed my hair to the side. He kissed me again, brushing my cheek and holding my neck. He pressed his warm lips to my throat, sending shivers up my back. He trailed his lips down my clavicle to the edge of my tank. I ran my hands into his lavender hair and pressed him closer to me. I grinded my hips against him, feeling his hard member. His lips trailed across my tank and he pressed his face against my breasts. I arched my back to get closer to him.

He slipped his hand under my tank to caress my stomach. His hand trailed up to the edge of my bra, and right when he was about to slip it under to grab my nipple, I moaned, "#17." I regretted it the second his name passed through my lips.

Trunks jerked his hand back and sat up. He scooted away from me until he was at the edge of the bed. I sat up and tried to regain my composure.

"Trunks, I'm so sorry," I apologized in complete embarrassment. "I didn't mean it! I've just had him on the brain lately and-"

"Save it," he snapped. His tone was unforgiving. Trunks was usually soft spoken, but this sudden outburst was harsh from him. He must have been very angry. His hands balled into fists that shook on his knees.

"It was just a mistake…"

"How could you do this with me if you didn't feel that way towards me?" he demanded. His voice was trembling, but I knew Bulma wouldn't be able to hear us from her office on the other side of the building.

"Trunks, please calm down," I replied. I wanted to calm him down but didn't know how to go about it. It hurt me to see him this upset.

"I don't understand you! I took you in, I cared for you, I've been here for you from the beginning! He's not even a real person! He's a monster! How could you love him instead of me?" He got up from the bed and grabbed his shirt as he stormed out the door. I just watched his retreating back without saying anything. Misery washed over me.

I fell back on the pillow and felt my tears slide down the sides of my face and soak my pillow. I was sorry that I had said #17's name to him like that. No, that wasn't it; I was sorry that it hadn't been #17 that was kissing me. My body burned for him and from my injuries. It was time for my pain medicine. I reached over to my nightstand to reach the orange bottle, but before I could grab it, I heard something tap on my window sill.

I turned and saw #17 climb inside, his eyes smoldering with rage. He stamped towards me, and grabbing my arm (the one that wasn't broken), he yanked me to my feet. His fingers dug into my shoulders and he threw me against the wall. He pinned me and glowered down at me.

"How dare you…" he growled through gritted teeth. "How dare you let that…_filth_…touch you."

I gasped, "You saw?"

"So you want to do him now? I leave you alone for a few days and already you're trying to fuck someone else. You stupid bitch, I'll kill you before I let anyone else have you." #17 had been there the whole time, watching me almost have sex with Trunks. Of all the times he could've dropped by, he chose the night before we were supposed to meet. Where had he even been all week? Remembering how I had woken up alone in the hospital enraged me all over again. So much that I raised my free hand and slapped #17 in the face as hard as I could.

He stumbled backwards in surprise. He held his cheek, his eyes were wide. This time, I was the one marching towards him. I shoved him on the bed so he was sitting down, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"How dare you show up here," I hissed, inching closer to him. My body was shaking and my eyes were wet. All of the anger and misery was about to come spilling out. #17's shock faded and he glared at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded. He started to get up, but I grabbed his shoulder and held him down.

"Nothing happened tonight! And even if it did, what do you care if I screw someone else? You left me!" I screamed. "You left me all alone! I could've died and you would never have known!" #17's glare deepened. I tried to slap him again but he caught my hand. "You're a monster!"

Understanding seemed to rise to #17's eyes and his expression softened, but only slightly. "You idiot! I had to leave you, Yui. #18 would've tracked me there. If she had found us, she would've destroyed the city, including the hospital. You definitely would've died then. I had to go back and make sure she wouldn't come after you." I backed away a couple feet. #17 was still shaking. "He _touched _you…" he repeated.

"How much of that did you see?"

"Only the tail end of it. I want to kill him."

"Why? Why do you even care?" I was crying now.

"Because I…" #17 started to say something but fell silent. "I'm just so pissed off."

"It never would have went far, #17. At the end, I was calling out your name…I just wanted you…" I started to cry.

"That part I did see," he smirked. It quickly disappeared and his face twisted with grief. He looked like he wanted to cry.

I fell to my knees and buried my face into his lap. A strangled sound erupted from somewhere. Then I realized it had came from me; I was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, #17. I should have waited for you…I want to die…" I sobbed. "You should have stayed away. You'd be better off thinking I was dead."

#17 tangled his hands in my hair. "I've known you were alive this entire time, Yui. I've been keeping tabs on you from a distance. I was planning to stay away only until I knew it was safe for me to come to you," he murmured. He took my face and brought it up to look at him. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

I got up and kissed him fiercely. I threw myself onto him and hungrily kissed his lips, clinging to him. My tongue plunged into his mouth, his struggling to greet mine. We both struggled for breath but refused to part. My body burned for him, and I wouldn't be content until I had him in me. #17 held me firmly against him and I clung to him as tightly as I could with one arm. Frustrated, I sat up and started to pull my arm out of the sling when #17 stopped me.

"Oh no you don't," he said and held my arm.

"I need you," I murmured miserably, the tears streaming down my face. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself," he replied. "I guess you'll just have to let me do all the work." He laid me back down on the bed and started pulling his clothes off. He tossed his shirts on the floor and pulled off his sneakers with ease. He undid his jeans next, sliding them off so he was now in only his undergarments. He leaned down to kiss me, but my throbbing center was driving me crazy and didn't have the patience for foreplay. I pressed my hips against him and he grinned.

He stroked my cheek and then removed the last of his clothes. He yanked on my sweat pants and slid them down my thighs along with my panties. He spread my legs apart, teasing my entrance with his throbbing organ.

"#17, please," I hissed, raising up to meet his hips. He pressed down on my pelvis to hold me still. He slipped the head of his naked member inside me. I arched my back and shrieked at the wonderful sensation of his skin against mine. "All the way in!" I cried.

#17 grinned and I whimpered when he pulled it out. "We can't do that, lest we want an accident." He already had the most important item out and because my one arm was incapacitated and I couldn't put it on him with one hand, he put it on himself. He slid back into me and we moaned in unison. He smothered my mouth with his, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, pressing him deeper inside me. He started a quick and desperate rhythm, moving in and out, in and out, in and out.

"Faster!" I pleaded, and he obliged. He was practically bouncing on me now. I didn't care if it hurt or if I felt nothing at all. I just _needed _him inside me…to complete me, to merge our bodies into one. #17 was moaning wildly now, tossing his head back as he pounded me. We had never done it quite this vigorously before, but never before had I been this desperate for him. "#17!" I tried to keep my voice low, fearing Trunks could be lurking in the halls.

"Yui," he groaned into my ear. "This is so incredible! I think I'm gonna…" he moaned and with a final thrust, came inside me.

"Oh, #17!" I moaned as his member throbbed with his orgasm. He collapsed on top of me, gasping for breath. I held him tightly against my chest. My heart swelled with joy and content. #17 raised up and I kissed his sweet lips. Sweat had formed on his hairline so I wiped it away.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around me. He cradled me against him. "I want to stay with you tonight. Don't worry, I have a feeling I won't wake up and strangle you."

I wrapped my arm around him and held him closer. "I deserve it, so if for some reason you do, I'll be glad." He kissed my forehead. It was then I realized how scared I had been that #17 was never going to come back. I hugged him tighter. Three beautiful words played on my lips, but exhaustion overtook me before I got a chance to say them.

_To be continued…_

_Author's Note (cont.)__: I am so, so, so sorry for the late post! I've been working on and off on this chapter for a few days now, but I got busy with the holidays and never got a chance to finish it. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! _


	8. Meadow

_Author's Note:__ Sorry I haven't been able to get chapters out as quickly as I did before. I've been occupied with my own writing, but have come to a block, so for the time being I'm returning to fanfiction. Gotta love #17! __Warning, explicit content ahead! R & R, please don't flame. Compliments are always appreciated. The song lyrics are from Amanda Seyfried's "Little House". I don't own DBZ or the song._

**Beautiful Monster**

**Chapter 8**

I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart  
Is beating so slow

Our hearts sing less than  
We wanted, we wanted  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know, we do not know

To light the night, to help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said, I always know

We lay there in each others arms for hours. #17 had stayed with me last night, and we spent the morning ravishing each other until we were breathless. We talked for a while about different things, but nothing really important. #17's celestial blue eyes sparkled in the morning light. Suddenly, a deep sadness seemed to fill his eyes.

"How many…" he started, breaking the silence. His frowned deepened, and he hesitated, like he was considering whether he should finish the question. I hoped he wouldn't ask me anything about Trunks. "How many…have you been with?"

I glanced over at him quickly, wondering why, of all things, he was thinking about that. I sighed.

"#17, don't ask me stuff like that," I replied. "We're not having this conversation. So no matter how many times you ask me, I'm never going to talk about that kind of thing with you. Besides, that really doesn't matter. I'm with you now." I hoped he would drop the subject after that. He rolled over and gave me a kiss.

"I've only been with you," he confessed. His cheeks flushed. I pulled him to me and kissed him fiercely, crushing him to my chest. I ran my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs around his hips. I wanted to pull him inside me. I pulled away and held his face in my hands.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," I was crying now. #17 smiled and pulled me to him. We lay like that for hours.

* * *

Weeks passed, and #17 continued meeting me in my room knowing it would be too risky to meet in Ginger Town again. My injuries healed, and I was finally out of that dreadful sling. During the days, I wandered around Capsule Corp. aimlessly, doing everything I could to avoid Trunks. He hadn't spoken to me since our encounter. Trunks must not have said anything to Bulma because she continued acting like nothing was wrong.

The evenings #17 didn't come by, I spent devouring as much information from my medical text books as I could. I hadn't seen him for a few days now. Honestly, I worried about him when he wasn't with me. Of course #18 kept up her rampaging, but the news broadcaster on the radio the other day said she was acting alone in the destruction of Cinnamon City. Had something happened to #17?

I was always afraid he was going to slip up and say or do something wrong around the female machine and she would lose it. #17 was stronger than her, but if she caught him by surprise, I knew she could take him out. That evil bitch probably wouldn't think twice about it either. So until he showed up at my window, I had no way of knowing if he was alright.

That evening, I came into my room with only a towel wrapped around me. Before I had a chance to dress, #17 climbed in through the window and glanced over me hungrily. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. Thank Kami he was still alive. He pulled me to him and kissed me tenderly. He smiled and eyed my towel.

"What have you been up to?" I asked idly, stroking his chest. "You weren't ravaging Cinnamon City the other day." Humor flashed across his face as he tried to suppress a smile.

"I was…busy…" he replied hesitantly. I arched a brow in curiosity.

"Busy? Are you having trouble with your programming again?"

#17 laughed gently. "No, nothing like that. You'll see soon enough. Get dressed," he went back to stand by the window. A chilly breeze blew in and I shivered. "Dress warmly, it's a chilly night."

"#17, wha-"

"I have something I want to show you. Trust me." #17 grinned, and made no move to give me privacy to change in. I sighed and dropped out of the towel. #17 gazed over me hungrily, his eyes sparkling with passion. I changed into some warm clothes from my closet and joined #17 at the window. He took my hand. "#18 doesn't know I'm gone, so fly close behind me. Don't stray away."

"I won't," I promised and let him pull me into the air.

* * *

We flew for a while. The wind was really chilly, especially so high up. It stung my eyes and made it almost unbearable to fly. #17 had to slow down a couple times for me to catch up. We had passed over a couple remote cities and were now headed into the country side. I wondered where we were going.

"It's not much farther," #17 promised, taking me by the waist and holding me to him as he flew us faster. His body was warm against mine, sheltering me from the brisk night. We passed over some lone cottages and down into a forest. We landed and #17 released me. "This way," he said over his shoulder. I followed him into the forest, but stumbled a couple times over some rogue logs and twigs. It was so dark now, the moonlight barely shining through the canopy. My weak human eyes could barely see #17 and his just as dark hair in front of me. Noticing my clumsiness, he took my hand and helped me over some stumps and guided me through the dark trees. A break in the woods could be seen up ahead. We passed through it, and stepping into the soft grass, I saw a wide open meadow. The silver moon cast ghostly shadows over the tall flowers. There was a remote cottage down below, and a warm light shone in the window. I wondered if the fire inside was warm.

I passed into the field, running my hands over the flowers that seemed to embrace my calves. #17 floated in the opposite direction not far from me. He smiled, his face pale in the white light. He looked like a beautiful phantom. I wondered what I looked like to him, considering I was much paler than him. He smiled and wandered away a little, but paused occasionally. I knew he wanted me to follow him. He was like a siren, beckoning me with his beauty. I couldn't resist.

I met him beneath a large tree. Fireflies twinkled in its vibrant leaves. There was a blanket sprawled out underneath it. #17 took my hand and pulled me to him. His breath was warm on my cheek, and his sweet scent filled the night. I couldn't hold back any longer. I held his face and pulled him to me, kissing his sweet lips. I was in the most beautiful place on earth, with the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

We dropped to the blanket. #17 grabbed me and pulled me to him, crushing his lips to my neck. I gasped at the wonderful sensation of his tongue darting across my skin. I gripped his shoulders and shuddered as his tongue trailed up to my ear. He kissed my cheek.

"You are stunning," #17 murmured as he stroked my cheek.

I smiled, "I'm stunning? Maybe you should look in a mirror sometime." I kissed his lips again and eagerly prodded for his tongue. I gently sucked on his bottom lip, tasting his sweetness, savoring every moment of it.

"Why would I want to look at anything other than you?"

I pulled back so I could look at him. His eyes were sparkling in the silvery moonlight, his black hair shining mysteriously. His face looked pale in the darkness. At that moment he looked so enchanting and haunting. "You're perfect."

His face softened and his lips curled into one of his rare but dazzling smiles. "Everything about you is beautiful. You're perfect…like a statue. You're human, and yet you're so unearthly, like a deity or something. You're the one who is stunning."

#17's smile grew as he stroked my face. He pulled me closer to him and laid us back on the blanket. He cradled me to him. "How quickly you've forgotten I'm not human…"

"I don't care, #17. I don't care if you're a cyborg, a human, an android…" I raised up so I could look into his celestial blue eyes. "I just want you."

His eyes lightened and he buried his hands into my hair. He stroked my face and then held my neck. "Thanks." #17 had been humble and personable like this for a while now. Since the night he had attacked me, actually. And I was glad. I always wondered how #17 could resist the programming, and yet #18 could not. Tonight I realized why.

It was because #17 had a stronger sense of self than she did. #17 was very independent, strong, and brave. And he was absolutely stunning.

I climbed on top of him and started kissing him again. I ran my hands through his silky soft hair and tangled it around my fingers. #17 gripped my hips and pressed his firmly against mine. I could tell he was getting aroused. I wondered what it would be like to have sex in the middle of this moonlit meadow. I sat up and removed my jacket. I leaned in to kiss him again, swirling my tongue around his, tasting his sweetness.

A sharp breeze blew by and I shivered. #17 broke the kiss and said, "Let's go into the cabin. It's too cold for you out here." I groaned in disappointment as I climbed off and slipped my jacket back on. In one swift movement, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me towards the cabin.

"How did you ever find this place?"

"It wasn't easy," he replied, carrying me through the doorway. "It kept me pretty busy trying to find a place like this." There was a warm fire burning in the hearth. There were blankets and padding in the floor by the hearth. He wasted no time in laying me down on it.

"I need you," I breathed. I stared up into his beautiful face.

He grinned, "patience, now." He pulled off his shirt and sneakers and climbed into the blankets with me. The second he was beside me, my hand slid down his stomach to cup his hard shaft. He hissed and pressed himself into my hand. His sparkling eyes in the firelight made my heart swell. I pulled him to me and crushed my lips against his. They were soft and moist, and very hungry. He went for my jacket and tugged it down my arms once it was unzipped. He carelessly threw it aside and rolled on top of me. His hands slid down my sides to grip the insides of my thighs. I shuddered.

I ran my hands up his stomach and across his broad chest. He raised my shirt and pulled it over my head. He grinned down at my bare chest. In my hurry to get dressed earlier, I had neglected to put on a bra. He trailed his lips down my chest and stomach. He undid my jeans and tugged them off along with my undergarments. His tongue trailed across my stomach to the tip of my center. I gasped when his eager tongue flicked across my clit. His mouth enclosed over my entire center, his tongue delving into my entrance. I threw my head back and hissed as his tongue plunged deeper inside me. I gripped his hair, trying to contain myself, but it was no use. Heat filled my body and seared through my center.

He pulled away and removed the rest of his clothing so we were both naked. I could tell he wanted to take his time, but part of him craved for this even more than I did and couldn't resist the urge to brush himself against me. I shuddered and massaged him there. He moaned softly. I guided his hips so they were position over me. I lowered him down to me and took him into my mouth. #17 groaned as I flicked my tongue over the tip and down to his base. I could taste his salty essence as I took him all the way into my mouth. I sucked on him and bobbed my head.

#17 was panting now, his arms and knees wobbled as he struggled to support himself. I sucked on him for several moments, and pushed him off. #17 stumbled as he crawled back down to position himself between my thighs.

"We don't need condoms tonight," I told him. "While you were away, I got some pills and have been taking them ever since."

He grinned at me and leaned in to kiss me. I held him to me with one arm while the other snaked down to grasp him and place him at my entrance. He pulled back so he could look into my eyes.

"Are you ready?" I whispered. His cheeks were flushed, and I was dying to get him inside me.

"Yes," he breathed, and without hesitation, I guided him into me. We moaned together as his dry moist member stretched me. I clung to him as he moved against me. He held me tightly to him as grunted into my hair. He started moving fast till he was nearly pounding me. "Ahhhhhh….." he groaned and pulled away, grasping my hips so he could move deeper into me. "This feels so good! Oh, Kami…"

I moaned because feeling him inside me was overwhelming. I thought I was going to explode just thinking about it. He stopped suddenly and leaned down to kiss me.

"I'm about to come…" he panted, his cheeks flushing bright pink. "I need to stop for a moment." I grinned at kissed him, pulling him down to my chest. I licked his lips and ran my tongue over his. I ran my hands in his hair and held his face, staring into his beautiful eyes. I grasped his shoulders and rolled him over so I was now on top of him. #17 held my hands and kissed my fingers as I started to move on him. I moved slow and steady at first, but my rhythm soon quickened as his size stretched my aching center. The feeling was incredible. I moaned as I rocked back and forth on him. #17 groaned with every movement.

I was riding him hard now, completely encompassed in the sweet rhythms that sent wave after wave of pleasure through me. It was like fire surging through my veins. "#17.…oh…#17...#17! Oh…This feels good…ahh…fffuck…." I moaned as I rode him, feeling his large member fill and stretch me.

"Yui….ahh….yeah…" he groaned, grasping my hips. He suddenly pushed me over and rolled on top of me. I groaned in frustration as I tried to reclaim my position.

"#17," I panted. "I was about to come! Let me back on top."

He laughed gently and breathed, "No way. I want this to last all night." He kissed me and pulled himself out.

"#17, please don't tease me!" I was practically begging now.

"This will heighten the anticipation," he leaned in to my ear. "I promise I'll make it worth it." He kissed me again, running his tongue along my lower lip, and slipping it in my mouth. When my tongue darted out to greet his, he pulled it back, closing his lips and kissing me instead. I groaned and shoved him over on his side, pulling him to me, kissing his lips as the urgency of release consumed me. I tried to climb back on him, but he held me at bay, instead, slipping his hand between my thighs to stroke my throbbing center. He rubbed my clit in a circular motion before slipping some fingers in.

"Ah!" I cried, gripping his shoulders, spreading my legs wider for him. He thrust them in and out, in and out a few times before withdrawing them and rolling me on my back, climbing on top of me. He gripped my thighs and spread my legs so his engorged member brushed my aching center. The tip pressed against my entrance. I tried to grab #17 by his hips, but he placed a hand between my breasts and held me down.

"#17!" I nearly screamed, bucking my hips up, trying to capture his member. He ran a hand over my breast, gently pinching at the nipple. I threw my head back and moaned. My hips bucked even more wildly against him. I knew if I didn't get release, and soon, I would explode. #17 took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. I was gasping and sighing, and he brought my desperate lips to his in a deep kiss.

He held me to him as he pushed his member back into me. I moaned and sighed into his lips, my hips thrashing against him. He starting pumping into me once again. He raised back to catch his breath, his eyes closed in bliss. He groaned as he pumped even harder. "Ahh….#17...fffuccck…" I moaned as his large member thrust into me over and over. He gripped my hips and held me firmly against him, his head back and lips slightly parted. He gasped and grunted. I could tell by his expression he was about to come. He sat my hips down and slowly withdrew from me.

"#17, it's ok, I want you to come…" I whispered, trying to catch my breath. He leaned over me and kissed me.

"Not yet," he murmured. I kissed him and plundered his mouth with my tongue, swirling it around his. His dark hair was soft and felt like warm silk. I held him to me and rolled him over so I was now on top again. I straddled his hips and looked down into his face as it glowed in the firelight. I positioned myself and took him in me once again, moaning as I eased down on him. I kissed him and started rocking back and forth on his stiff member. He held my hips as I increased my pace once again, his large member tight in my throbbing center. I started to ride him with more force, wave after wave of pleasure searing through me.

"Ahhh…mmhmm….uhh…#17..." I panted, riding him fast.

"Oh Yui…ahhhh…fffuckk…uhh…that feels good…kami…" #17 panted underneath me, his head leaning back as he groaned my name. Something inside me triggered when he moaned my name like that, and before I knew it, I was reaching my climax. I screamed. It hit so hard, my insides felt like they were exploding. Ecstasy ripped through my body, and as I panted #17's name over and over and over again, he held my hips and rocked me on him as he too came. I felt his hot seed spill inside me, filling me, becoming part of me. He screamed my name, and afterwards lay limp underneath me.

I lay on top of him, his member slowly falling limp inside me. #17's heart pounded in his chest. I pressed my lips to his chest and rested against it. #17 rubbed my hair with one hand while the other lay over my shoulder. I clung to him.

I was overcome with relief, joy, and passion all at once. I had never felt this before, and the feeling startled me at first. So much, I was crying. It wasn't a gentle cry either; I was practically sobbing. #17 pulled me up so he could look at me. His face twisted with worry.

"Yui, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Please tell me," he said.

I hugged his shoulders and held him to me. I buried my face into his hair. "You didn't hurt me, #17," I answered. "But you have the power to do so. If something happens to you, if you succumb to the programming again…if I lose you, #17, I won't survive," I cried into his shoulder.

"Please don't cry," he said, pulling me closer to him. "Why would you say these things, Yui? Please don't cry…"

"I love you, #17," I whispered. I knew it was a mistake to feel this way for him, because if he succumbed to the programming again or fell back under #18's influence, I could very well lose him forever. And if anything happened to him, I would certainly die. "I love you," I said and kissed his lips.

_To be continued…_


	9. Obligations

_Author's Note:__ Sorry for the temporary hiatus. Here's the newest chapter of BM. R & R, be kind, don't flame. Lyrics are from "9 Crimes" by Damian Rice. I don't own DBZ or the song. _

**Beautiful Monster**

**Chapter 9**

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

_Is that alright?_  
_Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright?_  
_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_  
_Is that alright?_  
_Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright_  
_With you?_

Sometime during the night, I roused from slumber and ever so slightly reached out. My hand explored the darkness, my fingers searching for #17's warm flesh. I wanted to touch him, to feel him as he lay next to me. But when my fingers did not find him, I strained a little farther into the darkness. Only #17 wasn't there.

I sat up; groggily I searched the small cabin we had spent the night in. It was so dark, but my eyes were adjusted enough for me to notice how different the walls seemed. The window that was once on my right was now on my left. Then I noticed my shelves of text books in the corner. I was no longer in the cabin with #17; I was back in my room in the ruins of Capsule Corp.

The evening in the meadow and secluded cabin had only been a dream. I reached for my pillow and pulled it against my chest, trying to remember how it felt to hold him in my arms. I had seen him just a few weeks ago, and yet it felt like an eternity. I closed my eyes, remembering his sweet face and the way he had felt against me in the vivid dream. I could still feel his warmth, his body soft against mine. I fell back onto the bed miserably, trying to recall the last time I'd kissed him.

The dream had been so strange. #17 was a monster; a dark angel in the midst of a ruined Earth. And the last three words I had said to him frightened me. Did I love him?

"#17," his name was a whisper soft on my lips. It was impossible. I could never feel anything more than contempt and pity for him. Love was a deep rooted feeling birthed from kindness and compassion, two things I had never received from #17. There were times he had spared me…aided me in escaping his wicked partner…but that was hardly compassion. And the kind things he rarely said to me…they were all part of his twisted mind games.

This was all a game to him. He was trying to manipulate me, fool me into believing in him. He wanted to break my will, crush me into submission, and I was quickly succumbing to him. I tried to resist, fight off every sensation he sparked in me, but it was an avalanche of emotions whenever he touched me. A brush of his hand, a kiss from his lips; even a simple glance made me fall weak in the knees. He was so beautiful, and impossible to resist. I missed him.

I got up from bed and decided to head to the kitchen. My stomach grumbled a little; I had gone to bed early and missed dinner with Bulma and Trunks. The halls were quiet, and when I slipped into the kitchen, I was surprised to find Bulma sitting at the table. She sat comfortably in a blue robe, a mug of something rested in front of her as she flipped through a scientific journal. Her long aqua hair was tied up in a messy pony tail. She adjusted her glasses as she looked up from her magazine when I came into the kitchen.

"You're up late, Yui. We missed you at dinner," she said. Her voice hinted the suspicion her glassy blue eyes held. I took a granola bar from the cabinet and a bottle of water from the fridge. I took a seat in front of her and glanced at her journal, noticing she was in the middle of an article about cancer treatments. It was an old issue from the year 2012; ten years ago.

"I was tired," I explained. Exhaustion had overcome me. I had gone off to train alone today, because Trunks was still not speaking to me. I was determined to make myself stronger; not only to protect myself, but I also worried for #17. I worried his maniacal partner would soon discover his truce with me, and turn on him. He was superior to her in power, but by how much? Was the margin of his strength enough to keep her at bay if the time came?

Suddenly, a cold fear snaked around my heart and made it difficult for me to breathe. I tried to recall the last time I had seen #17. It had been a few weeks now; the last time I'd seen him was when he saw me with Trunks. That had been nearly three weeks ago. I don't know why it hit me so fiercely then; I had noticed #17's absence during the empty days. Why was I suddenly so afraid for him now?

Bulma returned to her journal. She said little else, and I didn't have much to say anyway. I finished my snack and quickly headed back to my room, afraid she would ask about the argument between Trunks and me.

I didn't understand why I was so worried about #17 all of a sudden. I had to admit, I wondered why he hadn't come by lately. The fear #17 stirred in me was undeniable, but now I was caught up in all these other emotions. I pitied him, feared for him; and during lonely nights like these when awaking from blissful dreams, I craved him. I longed for the chance to touch him, run my fingers through the cool silk of his dark hair, and stare deeply into his celestial blue eyes.

I pushed open my bedroom door and crept into the darkness. My window was open, and a swift breeze passed into the room. I shivered against the draft, and suddenly felt a pair of warm arms encircle me.

Startled, I tried to pull away, but they held steadfast to me. He rested his warm chin against my shoulder, his familiar scent vivid in my memory.

"#17," I breathed; the taste of his name sweet and refreshing. He kissed my cheek and pulled me to face him. "Where the hell have you been?" I threw my arms around him and pulled him against me. I buried my face into his shoulder, and he suddenly swept me up into his arms.

"Obligations," he whispered harshly. He pulled me into his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I didn't mean to stay away for so long."

"You selfish man," I cried against him. "When I didn't hear from you, I was afraid something had happened to you. It was selfish of you to keep me waiting without word."

"I didn't mean to." He pulled me into a deep kiss then. His sweet lips, so warm and refreshing, dispensed the grief from my heart. My lips crashed against his; waves of relief washed over me as he held me in his arms. My hands brushed his cheeks as my lips merged with his, enjoying him as long as I could, for I knew this could be our last night together.

"Stay with me," I whispered against his lips. "Don't go back there…to her. It's not safe for you anymore."

#17 carried me over to the bed and sat me down so he could sit next to me. He brushed my cheek.

"Please, #17. I'm scared…all the time. When you're not with me, I worry for you. I even dreamed about you tonight," I said. #17 leaned in to nibble my ear.

"You don't need to be afraid," he whispered. "#18 will never turn against me, and I won't let her hurt you. You are safe; I am safe. So relax." His warm breath tickled my ear, and I didn't resist when he gently pressed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me. He began kissing my cheeks, my neck, trailing his hot tongue to my ear. I gripped his back, and sighed when he sucked on my ear lobe.

"I missed you," I breathed. His lips returned to mine and kissed me more deeply than ever.

"I missed you too," he replied, his tongue probing my lips. He started tugging at my clothes, quickly removing my shirt and then my pants. I grabbed for his shirt, and yanked it off him in seconds. I pulled him against me, his chiseled body sent tremors through me. I wanted to merge with him, pull him inside me; keep him forever. But all I had was this brief encounter, this one night, and then we would part yet again. I rolled him over so now I was on top of him. My lips left his and trailed down his neck to explore the rest of his sculpted body. First his shoulders, then his hot chest, and down his flat stomach. My tongue slipped beneath the edge of his jeans and he hissed. He started to unfasten them, but I grabbed his wrists and held them aside. I wasn't finished savoring him.

His fingers twined with mine and held my hands steady as my mouth left his hot flesh and trailed over his jeans to his engorged member. He grunted as I kissed it and ran my tongue around it. "Please…I can't wait…" he panted. I glanced up into his celestial blue eyes as he pleaded to me.

I grabbed at his jeans and unfastened them in a hurry, tugging them down his thighs to release his sex. All that separated me from him was the thin fabric of his undergarments. I slid them over the swollen spot and down his hips, and took him in my mouth as quickly as I could.

#17 arched his back and cried out; his long shaft was rock hard, and the sweet essence that dribbled from the tip made my mouth water. His hand snaked behind my neck and held me steady as I bobbed up and down on his throbbing member, sucking him, tasting him. He began to moan in rhythm with my movements, more essence forming on his tip. I tugged his jeans farther down his legs so I could better position myself between his thighs. He sighed as I ran my tongue over the engorged tip. He bucked his hips against me, his stiff organ disappearing back into my mouth.

"Ah…Yui…" he hissed, thrusting himself into my mouth along with my own movements. I took him in as deeply as I could; I could feel his swollen tip press the back of my throat. I sucked him, breathed on him, and #17 panted so heavily, I thought he would lose his breath.

With one last suck, I slid him out of my mouth, and trailed kisses up his stomach and to his chest, where I took one nipple in my mouth. I rolled my tongue over it, and then moved to the next. I recaptured his lips, and his hands trailed up my body and gently cupped my breasts. I moaned into his hot mouth. One hand massaged one breast, while the other slipped behind me to unclasp my bra. He tossed it aside and took me into his hands.

"#17…" I whimpered against him as his thumbs rubbed my taught pink tips. My fingers dug into his shoulders as he lifted himself to take me into his mouth. His tongue replaced his hand, while the other continued to work on the other breast. "#17…oh, I need you…"

He rolled me over so he was now on top again. He snuggled himself between my legs, and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't take it anymore."

He grabbed my panties and yanked them off of me, then repositioned himself between my legs. I shuddered as his member brushed against my entrance. He pressed himself into me, and slowly, slid inside. He sighed; my heart fluttered as he filled me. He gripped my hips, and began a quick, fervent pace.

#17 came to kiss me, pausing momentarily as he gazed down at me. His face looked pale in the white moonlight; his eyes a pair of blue orbs that were the color of a heavenly sky. I ran my hands through the dark locks of his velvet hair, the strands coiling around my fingers like black silk. He rose up, his hips still pressed into mine. I ran my hands over his strong chest, perfectly shaped muscles stretched across his lithe frame; he was divine, unearthly, exquisite. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on, or ever would. No one else, human or machine, could ever compare to his perfection.

#17 began moving against me again, his swollen organ filling me again and again, bringing me even closer to completion. It was as if his body was an extension of my own, two halves of one whole piece. When he finally came, his hot member shuddered and released his essence deep inside me. He fell limp against me, trembling from our night's passion. I wrapped my arms around his strong back which was now damp with perspiration. His breath was heavy, his chest pressing against mine as it rose and fell with each gasp. He wearily rose up, and I gasped when his lips found mine.

My legs trembled around him. I kissed him with every last ounce of passion that remained in me, my tongue swirling around his as he tried to move against me again. His member was now limp, and completely drained.

"I didn't mean to finish so quickly," he murmured. "I couldn't help it. You looked so beautiful…"

I cut him off with another kiss. I wasn't ready to part from him. We held each other like that for hours, kissing each other, caressing our bodies, his member limp inside me. When I was too tired to keep my eyes open, I fell asleep in #17's arms as he held onto me in his slumber.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
